


"Tell Me What You Want Harry"

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings of guilt, Harold deserves a little affection too!, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Self-Denial, Sex, Sex sex and more sex, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: What if Samantha Groves had more than one personality and the Psychologist Caroline Turing was only one them?Set near the end of season one - canon divergent





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Turing has diverted from her normal route and is on her way to her office down a side street John, you have to cut off the man that’s following her now, before he intercepts her from this shortcut she’s taken!” Harold instructed John anxiously.

“I know, I know Finch, I’ve been doing this sort of work for some time now, give me some credit,” John retorted.

He watched intently, paying close attention to the surrounding area. The back alleyways were filthy and practically deserted even at this time of the morning. He figured that Miss Turing must have decided that it was worth the risk of her safety to save time rather than being late for her first patient... he didn’t agree with her decision. “She wasn’t being followed Finch, the guy left the area without a second glance.”

“Thank goodness for that.” Harold replied relieved.

Harold and John had been alternating between tailing their number for two days now with very little intelligence on their end as to who might have it out for her. 

What was known was that Miss Turing, a Psychologist, seemed to have no criminal background whatsoever, so it would only stand to reason that the woman was the potential victim in this particular case and not the perpetrator.

 

“Alright Finch, she’s in her office now and just started with her first client for the day, will you relax now, please?” John was impatient with Harold these last two days more than he had ever been and that was saying a lot. 

He couldn’t figure it out. Why did his boss seem to be so interested in this particular number more than all of the previous numbers combined?

“Thank you Mister Reese, I’ll keep digging, keep me updated on everything you see or hear.” 

Harold didn’t know why this woman had fascinated him so much from the start but he found himself immersed in wanting to glean every strip of information he could find about her. He had found himself wanting to be involved in every aspect of the case, he wanted to know everything about this young woman. He wanted to be close to her. He found himself absorbed in feeling the need to be as near to her physically as he could possibly be. He didn’t understand the pull she seemed to have over him but decided not to worry about it for now. He would go with his instincts.

“Mister Reese, I want you to come back here to the library and take over this end of things. I would like to swap our job positions,” He told John.

“Harold ...? What’s the deal, I’m the field guy remember?” John asked, perplexed.

Harold didn’t really know what exactly to say to John’s question. All he knew was that he wanted to be near this woman as soon as possible and the only way to do that was to trade roles with John now before her current client left the session.

“John… I need to get out of the library. I need to stretch my legs and since this case doesn’t seem to be one that requires your specific skill set, I would like to be more involved in the leg work this time if you don’t mind,” He was honest, he thought to himself. John didn’t have a good reason to argue his request. “Besides, I could use the exercise.”

Against his better judgment... John finally agreed. 

In the time they had been observing this woman John had not seen any indications that this case would be one of the more dangerous jobs that they had dealt with before.

“Alright Harold, I’ve got the camera’s surveilling her floor. I wasn’t able to get into the one in her office though.”

“That’s alright Mister Reese, I can take care of that this afternoon when I have my session with her,” Harold answered, nonplussed.

John shook his head and blinked a couple of times. “You’ve gotten yourself an appointment already Harold? You sure as hell work fast,” John remarked, “I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Yes well, it seems she had a cancellation, one of her patients seems to have won a sweepstakes that required them to have to go in person to pick up their cash award,” Harold replied, quite impressed with himself.

John grinned, “I’m on my way, be there in a few minutes.” 

Harold sat there and wondered for a second just what in the hell he was doing? He wasn’t sure but he did know one thing. He was going to be alone in a room with their number and he was looking forward to it more than he had looked forward to anything else in a very long time.

“Harold? What’s got you so invested in this one?” John asked when he got back to the library.

“I don’t really know John,” he answered honestly. “Have you ever been somehow inexplicably drawn to someone without knowing why?”

“Once or twice,” John replied. “But there’s a reason your Machine has given us this woman’s number and we don’t know why. What if she’s the perp?” John asked soundly.

“If she is someone that we need to be wary of John please show me that you have enough confidence in my abilities, few as they may be, that I would be able to take care of myself. I don’t think she’s going to do anything violent during office hours, there’s nothing we’ve seen or heard to indicate that she would be a threat to anyone in any way. I can hold my own during my session, trust me,” Harold smiled confidently and John acquiesced.

“Alright, Harold but I’ll be on standby. You just say the word and I’ll be there fast,” John replied and nodded.

“Alright, then I’m off to get ready for my session. Oh and John?” Harold started. “I’ll be offline unless something comes up. I would rather not have the embarrassment of you hearing something I may need to make up on the spot,” Harold remarked as he left the room.

John was a little nervous if he were being honest with himself. Finch had never suggested that he get himself so physically involved with a case before. He hoped that it wasn’t going to turn out to be a mistake letting him go on his own. 

He sat down at Finch’s computer monitors and watched the camera’s he had placed in Miss Turing’s office hallway. Then he picked a book from the stacks to have on hand for when he really got bored. 

Forty-five minutes later he saw Harold walk up the hall and spot the three different covert cameras. “Didn’t take long at all to find them, I’m impressed, Finch,” John said aloud as Harold knocked, waited and then entered after Miss Turing opened the door to her office. 

He watched when the door swung open and noticed that their number was very appealing to the eye. Not that he’d missed it before but from the angle of the hidden camera across the hallway, he could truly appreciate the nice long lines of her legs beneath the skirt she wore and the feminine curves of her body. 

John smiled thinking about Finch and how unusual it was that he should put himself in such close proximity to a number... and an attractive young number at that. 

He picked up his book and paged through it, glancing at the monitors for anything out of the ordinary. It was going to be a long hour, he knew that much.

Miss Turing opened the door wide for Mister Crane to enter. When they made eye contact the air suddenly seemed to be charged with electricity. Harold saw it in her expression as well, she had felt it too.

“Please come in Mister Crane.” She smiled warmly and stepped aside to admit him and closed the door behind him.

“Thank you,” He replied nervously.

“Please have a seat.” She offered and indicated a very nice, large plush leather armchair.

He smiled and sat down, opening the bottom button on his suit jacket, making himself comfortable.

She sat across from him, looking into his eyes the entire time, smiling attractively. Harold already knew he was in trouble.

“Now tell me why you’re here Mister Crane.” She asked throatily, never losing eye contact, leaning forward in her chair just enough to reveal the tasteful cleavage beneath her white satin blouse.

For a moment Harold’s mind had vacated his head and he didn’t have a clue what to say. She saw the confusion written on his face and offered, “Tell me what you want Harry,” seductively.

Harold’s mouth went dry. He struggled for just a few seconds before his mind caught up. She watched him, amused.

“I want you, Miss Turing.” He smiled charmingly while his eyes roamed over her face and down to her breasts.

“I’m a doctor Mister Crane, I don’t know what you mean,” She sat back into her chair. “Would you care to be more specific?” She asked as her hands went to the buttons of her blouse.

“I think you understand quite well doctor,” He answered dryly, never taking his eyes off the task she had set herself to. He watched avidly as she got to the last button and opened her blouse, revealing herself fully to him. 

She wore a white lace bra that enveloped her luscious breasts, her smooth soft skin was achingly enticing to him. He licked his lips unconsciously.

He began to feel quite warm and slowly moved a hand up to his tie to loosen it. “Let me,” she said huskily as she rose from her chair and then moved over to kneel between his legs.

He felt himself becoming uncomfortably hard and moved slightly to relieve the pressure that was building beneath his trousers.

She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned towards him and began to remove his tie. Her breasts rubbed against his lap when he parted his legs further... allowing her better access to his clothing.

“I love a man that appreciates how to dress,” She said to him as she slowly pulled the silk garment from around his neck.

“You look lovely as well Miss Turing,” He replied and focused on not ravishing her right then and there.

“You can touch if you’d like.” She remarked temptingly as she began to unbutton his waistcoat.

“Yes, I’d very much like to.” He leaned forward and brought his hands around her and pulled her to him.

She hesitated for just a moment to look into his eyes and then she closed her eyes and allowed him to capture her lips ardently. His hands roamed over her back sensually and then found and unclasped her bra.

She opened her lips and let him taste her. She was becoming very aroused by the skill that he had already shown. He was very adept with his tongue and a thoroughly good kisser, she thought to herself amused. 

She couldn’t figure out how this man seemed to have all of this power over her. From the moment she locked onto his eyes she knew that she wanted him, she knew that it was the same for him. 

She was confused, no one had ever made her feel that way before. She didn’t care how or why at the moment, she only wanted to make him feel good.

Harold let his hands caress her back slowly, relishing the warmth and the softness of her body. She reacted with soft moans of pleasure as he stroked her skin and their kisses turned heated and passionate. 

He pulled away and kissed down her cheek to her neck and mouthed the warm flesh there. He breathed in the wonderfully spicy sweet scent of her perfume. 

She pushed him back into his chair and pulled her bra off and teased him with it before tossing it aside. Her breasts were pert and beautiful, the firm young body that was offered up to him made Harold ache with desire.

“I want you naked,” she exclaimed breathily and went to his belt while he finished with the waistcoat.

“You’re so beautiful.” He told her as he worked on his shirt, watching the sway and movement of her. Then her hands pulled his belt open and went to the fly on his trousers. 

His thick engorging cock tenting his pants made it a little easier to get to the buttons, she laughed with delight as the brush of her hands to his groin pulled a gasp of pleasure from his lips.

He finished quickly with the buttons of his shirt and she finished with his pants. 

She stood up and unzipped her skirt, letting it slip down her legs and stepped out of it, retaining her stockings and heels. The white laced panties that had matched her bra remained and were extremely attractive to Harold’s aesthetic appreciation of fine clothing. The shoes she wore helped to accent the toned calves of her tanned legs pleasingly.

“Here let me help you with those.” She leaned over and peeled off his suit jacket, waistcoat and then his shirt and laid them off to the side, then resumed her position between his legs and began to pull his trousers off. He lifted his hips as she pulled them down, sliding them off of his body. She pulled his socks off so that all that remained were his boxer briefs. She took in his appearance pleasurably. 

He was better built than she would have imagined under his layers and the abundant scattering of brown and gray chest hair was very appealing. The scars that were visible didn’t turn her off in the least, in fact, they were extremely sexy to her.

“That’s more like it,” She said, then moved back to kneel again between his legs. 

She put her hands on Harold’s thighs and moved them up and over his growing erection. His breath hitched as she stroked her hands over his cock through the fine material of his underwear, once then again. 

Then she leaned in and put her mouth over him and inhaled and exhaled hot breaths, breathing in his sensual masculine scent through the strained cloth until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come here, Miss Turing.” He demanded throatily and she obeyed at once. He took her firmly by the arms and guided her to straddle him then he pulled her to him and put his mouth to her breasts. “You are exquisite.” He exclaimed excitedly in between sucking and teasing her breasts and taut nipples.

The sensation of his lavish tongue against her warm flesh pulled a gasp from her instantly.

“Ohhh Mister Crane…you are superb.” she panted and rubbed herself against his hot, thick erection.

“As are you, Miss Turing.” He panted and ran his hand through the back of her hair and gently pulled her down for more wet passionate kisses, hardly able to contain his lust.

“I want to taste you,” He gasped into her mouth.

She laughed and moved herself against him again then pulled away and looked into his passionate gaze.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” She grinned wickedly while trying to catch her breath.

She moved off of him and went back to her chair and leaned back into it, she removed her undergarments and spread her legs enticingly for him.

He moved carefully from his chair and got onto his knees. He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the chair and put his mouth to her. She was wet and hot and delicious and he moaned at the sheer want and need he felt to satisfy her. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so aroused. 

She moaned loudly at the expert maneuvering his tongue displayed and she writhed in pleasure with every swipe and swirl. 

He worked her and sucked her clit until she came suddenly, shouting in ecstasy. It was so unexpected, she had never had anyone with the skill to do that to her before and her body trembled in bliss as Harold immersed himself in her pleasure, stroking himself as he watched her recover from the most powerful orgasm of her life.

She laughed in the joy of release and looked down at Harold. He was watching her, eyes hooded, as he continued to stroke himself.

“Stop that now… let me,” She ordered and pushed him back to lean against his chair.

She pulled his briefs over his impressively long, thick cock and he watched her as she leaned forward and went down on him. 

His eyes closed instantly and his hips jerked involuntarily as she took him into her hot mouth. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned at his taste, the salty sweet essence of the man who was so hard and leaking made her ready for more.

The vibration of her throat against him made him shudder with pleasure as she took him in as far as she could then pulled off of him only to do it all over again, bobbing and swirling her tongue over the head again and again until he thought he would explode.

“Miss Turing… ohhh…wait…stop please!” She pulled off and looked into Harold’s blown pupils ardently.

“I want to feel you now, I want to be inside you,” he gasped.

She threw her leg over him and closed her eyes sinking down slowly, adjusting to the thickness of him until she was seated fully on top of him. 

She opened her eyes to see him watching her intently, the expression she made as he entered her made him feel giddy with pride and she blushed at his attention.

He smiled at her and pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. She felt such affection for him in that moment she almost cried.

He urged her to ride him and she began to piston her hips, rocking slowly at first. He held onto her as she moved leisurely then began to pick up speed. 

He encouraged her and kneaded and teased her breasts and she slowed down, wanting to enjoy the sensations of this magical time as long as she could. 

She kissed him as he plunged into her, sweat sheening on both of their joined bodies. He held her tightly against him as he went ever deeper inside her. 

She rocked her hips against him until they reached the perfect rhythm that took them both to the precipice of paradise and then they stepped off together. 

“Ohhh… Harold…” She gasped and raked her fingernails down his back, as they both panted for air, riding the euphoria for as long as they could.

They shuddered and convulsed together in sheer sated pleasure for long moments. She could feel the pulsing of his cock inside her and then she felt it begin to soften and she loved the sensation of it.

Harold released her from his strong embrace and enjoyed the burn that her nails had left on his back in the wake of her passion. He then looked into her eyes fondly as he caught his breath.

“Thank you… Miss Turing,” He panted, smiling happily at her.

“I should be thanking you Mister Crane,” She replied, smiling sweetly in return. She raised herself to her feet and then excused herself for a moment to go into the restroom.

Harold got himself up with great effort and began putting his clothes back on. 

“Oh, my,” He thought to himself. 

He hadn’t felt so good in years… not since Grace. His smile faltered for a moment but then he couldn’t help himself, he smiled again, the adrenalin still coursing through his satisfied body.

Miss Turing put herself back together and tried to figure out what just happened. She felt something strange occur to her in their short time together emotionally. 

She thought that she might have fallen in love with this man. But how ridiculous would that be? Then again how crazy was it that she seduced him before she had even had a conversation with him? This was insane but she knew she wanted to be his. She could only hope that he felt similarly.

As Harold got dressed, he tried to discern what just occurred. He’d never been so irrational in his life. He just met this woman and before they could even have a conversation he seduced her! 

This was crazy, he thought that he might have already gotten emotionally attached, what in the hell was he doing? He didn’t have a clue but he did know that he wanted this woman to be his. He could only hope that she reciprocated his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of sex with very little plot. I'll get to the plot but patience is required!

John started to get a little concerned. Harold had been in Miss Turing’s office for one hour and six minutes. 

He couldn’t imagine that a professional psychologist would go over a scheduled one-hour session without a good reason. 

John then looked around at Finch’s notes on the desk and found what he had needed to verify his suspicion. Finch had not only gotten himself in to see the doctor via a cancellation, he had arranged for the rest of the day's calendar to be freed up as well.

He turned the paper over and looked at the back of the note. Finch had written John a personal message knowing that John would find it after an appropriate “panic” time and search the office for clues.

Finch had written: “Don’t worry Mister Reese, I’ve scheduled myself for the remainder of the day. Trust me, I’ll investigate our number thoroughly.” 

What did Finch think he was doing? John knew that Harold was unusually and highly interested in this number but this seemed quite obsessive and it began to worry John a little bit.

Granted he was still trying to find out about his boss’ personal life but in the time he had gotten to know Harold Finch... the one thing he was certain of was that he was no “ladies man” and as far as he could tell had no interest in the fairer sex. 

Hell, he didn’t seem interested in either sex for that matter. The only exception being the Jordan Hester case and Harold seemed to be slightly timid with the woman he was protecting, attracted to her and very shy, almost painfully so but this was different. 

John saw the lure that this woman had on Finch and if he was demanding to get this involved with the case then John had to watch out for him, he couldn’t let Finch get distracted from any potential threats from any direction.

John grinned despite himself. He’d let Harold run this case however he liked and go along with whatever he wanted as long as it didn’t put anyone in danger. 

If he didn’t hear from Finch by the end of Doctor Turing’s last appointment time, he would interrupt whatever his boss had going on with the good doctor and go to her office. 

John sat back and picked up his book again and propped his feet up on the table and resumed his reading with a grin on his face.  
#

Caroline Turing finished putting herself together, double checking her hair and mentally taking note of the large shower stall in the bathroom and went back into the office where Mister Crane stood looking out of the window as he straightened his tie. 

He turned towards her and smiled sweetly making her flush at his attention. This seemed to be the norm for this intriguing man, all he had to do was look at her in a certain way and she could feel the heat rise in her face. She knew that she had it bad for him.

Harold had been thinking about how wonderful he felt as he put his tie around his neck and finished his customary full Windsor knot. 

He was straightening it out when he saw Miss Turing coming back into the room in his peripheral vision, he turned towards her. 

She was a vision of loveliness, her dark hair flowing long and lush. 

He found himself feeling energized at the sight of her, he told himself to calm down, he wasn’t a horny teenager anymore but somehow he felt his body responding at the sight of her nevertheless. 

He was finding that he seemed to have it bad for this woman.

“Miss Turing.” He smiled as he held his hand out to escort her to her chair.

She immediately took his warm, strong hand and swore that she felt a spark of electricity crackle between them at his touch.

“Thank you, Mister Crane.” She smiled and picked up a legal pad from the desk before she sat down formally, feeling like a student about to examine her college professor. 

She always had a thing for professors, she thought to herself and grinned.

Harold sat across from her as he had before their sexual escapade and smiled charmingly. 

He hadn’t bothered with putting his waistcoat and jacket on. He felt relaxed and waited for her to start.

“So let’s begin, what’s brought you here today Mister Crane?” She couldn’t help but giggle at the expression of delight Harold acquired as he pondered his response with a devilish grin.

“Shall we discuss the real reason for my visit or shall we put that to the side until we’ve introduced ourselves again… properly,” He teased.

“Well, Mister Crane, what do you mean by… properly?” She answered and began to turn red at the look of suggestiveness in Harold’s eyes and in her own encouragement of his flirty insinuations. 

“You do things to me, Miss Turing,” He stated amorously. “This has never happened to me before, you seem to have a pull on me that I can’t explain or deny.” He started feeling the heat rise in the room, or maybe it was just in his body, he thought fleetingly.

“I’m flattered Mister Crane,” She answered and tamped down the desire to devour him whole right then and there. “I can honestly say that I feel exactly the same way,” She grinned and placed the legal pad back on her desk.

“You and I both know that these feelings are highly unusual and yet here they are just the same,” She added, looking at him seductively. “Let’s just take it as it comes.” She finished and giggled when he grinned cheekily at the choice of her words.

“Yes Miss Turing, as it comes… and I’d like to start right now by making you come… again,” He smiled roguishly and stood up and offered her his hand. 

“And again.” She took it and stood up close, facing him.

“And again.” He added and took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. 

He pulled her flush against him, enjoying the heat and scent of her body. She still smelled like sex and it heightened his arousal.

She could feel his cock pressed against her through his pants as it stirred to life once again. His stamina was impressive for an older man and she marveled at his ability to stimulate her with such little effort on his part. 

He deepened the kiss and she welcomed his tongue eagerly into her mouth.

She pulled away to catch her breath. “Mister Crane… it seems that you’re insatiable,” She sighed excitedly as he kissed down her neck.

“Shall we take our time this round, Miss Turing?” He whispered, hot breath in her ear, sending chills through her.

“Ohhh Yes… I don’t have any more clients scheduled this afternoon…” She shivered and pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him filthily. Taking control she slipped her tongue in his mouth and he moaned at her initiative. 

His mouth went back to her neck, licking and sucking the salty moisture he found there. His hands roamed over her body, feeling and teasing her breasts through her clothing. 

He ran his hands under her skirt bringing it up to her waist. Moving his hand down beneath her underwear he rubbed her clit with practiced dexterity making her gasp and squirm in delight.

“Oh my God Harry…” She panted as she ran her hand over his erection. He moaned into her mouth and she grinned smugly at the achievement.

“Ahhh… Miss Turing, I need you horizontal, quickly,” He panted and he kissed her again passionately, while his nimble fingers worked her down below. 

She was hot and wet and it fueled his desire hearing the sounds of pleasure he drew from her lips.

His fingers were highly skilled and adept and she moaned loudly as he worked her firmly and patiently until he drew an immense orgasm from her. Her legs gave out momentarily and he took her weight and held her shuddering body to him as she recovered for a few moments, savoring his accomplishment. 

“Ohhh, Mister Crane… you’re so good at that," She chuckled throatily as she regained control of her body and then stood fully. 

He laughed against her throat and kissed the side of her neck. “Thank you, Miss Turing… now... about getting you horizontal?” He inquired as he caught his breath from her excitement.

“Well, there is the couch or…” She grinned.

“Or?” He replied expectantly.

“Or… I have a shower,” She smiled impishly.

Harold grinned. “Alright, why don’t we start on the couch and finish up in the shower?” He replied favorably.

She shook her head in disbelief. “I see that I was correct,” She remarked and turned to the couch.

“About?” He asked curiously.

She sat near the end of the long, plush, brown leather coach. “You are insatiable.”

 

Harold grinned mischievously and sat next to her. “It seems when it comes to you Miss Turing,” He leaned in and took her hand and brought it to his lips. “You may be right.”

She smiled at how sweet he was, the perfect gentleman and she loved it. 

She brought her hand up and caressed his face gently. “How did this happen?” She asked rhetorically and smiled into his eyes.

“I have no idea, but let’s not question it right now,” He replied and moved in to kiss her.

He brought her legs up to lay fully on the couch and kneeled on the floor next to her, then began to unbutton her blouse seductively, taking his time and looking into her eyes warmly. 

She met his gaze and smiled in great anticipation, feeling her desire grow by the second. 

She put her arms up and clasped her hands around the back of her head leisurely and watched the lust build in Harold’s eyes. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are Miss Turing?” He teased.

She giggled and brought her hand down to stroke Harold’s arm as he got to the last button of her blouse.

“Sublime, I should say.” He corrected himself as he opened her top to reveal her loveliness to him.

“May I?” He asked breathily and licked his lips.

She smiled and nodded, excitement and arousal competing in equal measure. 

His hands trembled slightly as they advanced to touch her warm tanned skin. He stroked her stomach and she quivered under his hand. A smile played on his lips and he leaned in and kissed her soft belly.

She giggled at the contact and he continued to place soft kisses along her midsection. He sat up and unzipped her skirt while she unhooked her bra. She laid back on the couch, still and wanting. Trying to be patient but feeling her need turning into impatience.

Harold could tell that she was getting extremely aroused as was he but he grinned at her and admonished her sweetly. “Good things come to those who wait, Miss Turing.”

She took a steadying breath and replied. “That’s true but if you make me wait much longer I think I will explode,” She grinned.

“As you wish,” He stated and went to work. 

He pulled her skirt off and then her top and next the tasteful white lace bra leaving her matching underwear for now. 

He left the high heel shoes for aesthetic preferences on his part. He loved the idea of having the spike heel press into his skin as he presses into her. A little pain at the right moment was a turn on for him.

He stood and looked down at her and smiled at the bounty in front of him. She smiled shyly. “What about you?” She asked.

“Yes well, if you allow me my wish, I would like to take care of you first,” He said and smiled mischievously.

“Anything you like Mister Crane,” She acquiesced. “But when you’re finished, I would like my turn,” She stated playfully.

He smiled wide and openly. “We have an agreement, Miss Turing.” He undid his tie and turned to the desk and placed it there but then thought about it for a moment and turned back. “Would you be opposed to being blindfolded?” He asked expectantly.

She grinned, “Not unless you do.” 

“Good, something we have in common then,” he chuckled. He sat next to her and brought the burgundy neckpiece up and covered her eyes with it, he tied it loosely around her head and sat back. “Can you see?” He asked her.

She grinned “No.”

“Alright, you have to trust me, Caroline, can you do that?” He asked seductively.

The sound of her given name on his lips for the first time made her shiver with pleasure. 

“I trust you with everything,” She replied longingly.

He smiled and took her forearms into his hands and put them to rest behind her head on the arm of the couch. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead moving down and kissing her cheeks lightly. 

She felt his warm breath against her skin and it was an exciting sensation. He got to her lips and touched them gently with his fingers first and then his thumb, eliciting a soft gasp from her. 

She opened her mouth and he placed his index finger inside. She closed her lips and ran her tongue over and around it, sucking it and she heard a sharp intake of breath from him.

She smiled and he drew it out to replace it with his lips. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue greedily plundered her while his hand worked on her breasts skillfully. 

He stroked and caressed the lovely mounds and then moved his mouth along her face and neck down until he reached them with his lips. 

She moaned and squirmed at the feel of his ministrations to her body. As he engulfed her breasts he worked his pants open to relieve the pressure on his erect and straining cock. “Oh Miss Turing… you are deliciously beguiling.”

Her moans of pleasure encouraged him and he got up and moved to position himself between her legs, all the while stroking and caressing her wriggling body. He surveyed her young firm frame with great appreciation and watched her face as it transformed with desire.

He kissed down from her breasts until he got to the treasure he sought. He slid her underwear off then brought one hand up and touched and caressed her breast. He grinned to himself then swiped his hot tongue between her labia and dove inside with abandon.

She gasped loudly and her nails dug into the leather of the couch as the sensation nearly overwhelmed her. The surprise of heat and firmness of his tongue almost caused her to white out and lose control.

“Oh my God!” She shouted and writhed as his thumb found her clit and he continued to plunge into her with his tongue. He watched her with desire as her expression of frenzied lust and gratification almost broke his attention. He would have her but he wanted to make her crazy with pleasure first.

She moaned in abandon as her hands came down from their mooring and she fisted his hair between her fingers. She thrusted her hips, matching his rhythm until she came gasping and moaning in ecstasy. 

She was hot and wet and he licked and sucked her until she was boneless and weak and she tugged him off of herself breathless and trembling in sated glory. She couldn’t help it, she laughed in joy as her body shuddered and quaked as the adrenaline coursed through her bloodstream.

Harold watched her pleasurably as she came down from the high of her fulfillment. His cock twitched with arousal and need but he would happily wait until she was ready.

“Are you alright Miss Turing?” He asked amused.

She took a deep breath and uncovered her eyes to look into his.

“That’s an understatement Mister Crane,” She giggled and encouraged him up from between her legs and pulled him to her.

He covered her with his body and kissed her deeply. His freed cock wanted to gain entry but she refused for a moment. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as she smiled warmly at him.

“It’s your turn,” She stated naughtily. 

He grinned and got off of her and sat next to her.

“How would you like me?” He asked happily.

She got up and removed his pants and socks avoiding contact with the obvious erection tenting his briefs and looking at him pointedly. “Miss Turing?” He prompted and she smiled wickedly at him never saying a word.

She began to unbutton his shirt as she gazed playfully into his eager expression. She finished with the last button and pushed it off of his shoulders. She kissed him as she pressed him back to lay in her previous position, then she stood up.

“Okay, I think I understand now.” He remarked playfully. “This is a test isn’t it?” He stated as he made himself as comfortable as possible.

She looked at him questioningly. 

He smiled. “You’re testing my resolve aren’t you?” 

She grinned in reply.

“I’ll have you know, I can hold out to the last Miss Turing,” He stated confidently and grinned. “Do your worst.”

She looked at him as if to say, “Really?” And smirked at him.

She went to her desk as his eyes followed the curves of her body with hunger. Her legs were toned and her calves were beautifully accented by her high heeled stilettos. 

She opened a large desk drawer and Harold saw the mischievous look on her face as she pulled out a candle and a lighter.

She set the candle on the table next to the couch and lit it. 

She sat next to his side and he smiled at her as she took his tie and bound his hands together with it.

Then she looked at him and saw the desire and want in his eyes. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him chastely. 

“Are you ready?” She asked knowingly. He smiled in reply and his cock twitched, eager for foreplay and release.

She brought his hands up over his head and he held onto the arm of the couch for support. “Let’s begin,” She stated and ran a hand through the soft hair on his chest. “Try not to move,” she instructed him.

He moaned in pleasure as she roamed over his pectorals and nipples, causing them to tighten. She brought her lips down to lick and suck them. He inhaled deeply in delight at the sensation.

Her hand moved down to skim over his cock causing it to jerk and he gasped in pleasure. She felt the moisture at the tip through his briefs and smiled to herself knowing that she was the cause of his body’s involuntary responses.

She sucked a nipple as she gripped him through his underwear, feeling the warmth and rigidity of his hard shaft and pulling a quiet moan from his lips. 

A fine sheen of sweat began to cover his body as she teased and touched him relentlessly.

“You’re the devil,” He gasped pleasurably when she nipped at him with the barest hint of teeth. She smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.

She sat up and looked at the candle. A small moat of wax surrounded the wick. When she looked back at him, he was regarding her with warmth and tenderness and she once again felt the heat rising into her face and blushed like a school girl.

She put her hand to his face and stroked it for a moment as she gazed back into his eyes then she leaned over and kissed him gently. 

Her breasts grazed over him as she took her time to impart love and devotion into the kiss.

She sat up again and asked quietly, “Have you ever played with wax Harry?”

He grinned back, “No, I haven’t but it sounds like fun.” 

“It is,” She smiled and stood up. 

Picking up the candle, she was being very careful not to spill any of the wax as she brought it over and above his chest.

“Are you sure?” She asked a bit concerned.

“Yes,” He answered with no hesitancy, absolute in his decision.

She smiled and slowly tilted the candle over until a fine stream of wax dripped from its side and onto his mid-section.

He winced and took a sharp inhalation of breath for just a moment as the hot wax slid down his belly and then almost instantly began to solidify as it set. 

“Are you alright?” She asked nervously.

“Yes, may I have some more?” He teased. 

He liked the immediate shock of pain that almost instantly went away. This somehow pleasant burn was much welcomed as opposed to the immense horrific pain he suffered as a result of the ferry bombing. 

She had yet to see the scars on his back and shoulders and he was a bit nervous to see her reaction when she saw them for the first time.

She smiled as she dripped more of the hot liquid wax over his stomach. She avoided as much of his body hair as she could. He winced and gasped again and felt sweat rising up in his body.

“I’m quite surprised I’m enjoying this so much,” He grinned. 

She put the candle off to the side and leaned over to kiss him again while she glided her hand over his neglected cock. He moaned in response and lifted his hips to follow her hand when she removed it.

“What did you say about good things earlier?” She teased.

He smiled into the kiss. “Brat,” He replied and deepened the kiss. She continued to touch and stroke him and he moaned in frustration. 

“Please…Miss Turing,” He begged. “You’re driving me mad.”

“What were you saying about holding out?” She smiled again and ran her hand up into his hair and pulled him to her as she kissed him in earnest.

When she pulled away she saw the lust in his eyes. “I suppose I should have thought better of my statement before I opened my big mouth,” He replied and moved to pull her close to him.

“Now now Mister Crane, hands back where they were please,” She chastised him and he moved them back over his head.

“I’m not heartless, I’ll move things along a tad bit faster.” She stood up and stroked him once more before she removed his underwear setting his cock free at last. It bobbed and jerked in response to the cool air and excitement in the room.

“Thank you,” He replied gratefully. Then she leaned over him and took him into her hot mouth. 

“Ohhhh,” He exclaimed as she took him as far down as she could. 

His arms came down reflexively and rested lightly on her head while she sucked and bobbed her head, running her tongue over the slit and tasting his essence with great pleasure. 

He was grateful for the size of the couch after a few moments of delight, he reluctantly asked her to stop.

She looked at him in question. 

“Let’s do this together shall we?” 

"Here…stand up,” He instructed her and she complied amused. 

He stood up as well and moved her to lay down as before. He stood over her then leaned down to capture her mouth again, passionately as she moaned in pleasure and then he stood up and removed the tie from around his wrists.

“My fine work ruined,” She pouted.

“It will be worth it I promise,” He teased and then moved his good leg over her and straddled her body with his back turned to her. 

She had to stifle a gasp when she saw the extent of scarring on most of his upper back. “What he must have gone through,” She thought to herself sadly. She knew that he must be embarrassed or even ashamed of them but to her they were beautiful.

He positioned himself above her lower body and leaned over to nudge her legs apart as he went down on her. 

The pain he felt in his body by the unnatural movement was overridden by the pleasure he would not deny either of them right now.

She moaned in desire and then understood and guided his body into position and brought his leaking erection to her lips. He stilled his attentions momentarily as she took him into her mouth. He breathed deeply and relished the contact of her hot wet mouth to his needy cock.

When he resumed his occupation and as she sucked and teased him the room was filled with the sensual sounds of their mutual pleasures. 

His body rocked into her mouth and she moaned around him as he licked into her. He stilled as the vibration in her throat went straight through him and he momentarily had the breath taken out of him. It was all he could do to hold himself together and not flood down her throat.

She smiled smugly around him knowing what he was feeling and enjoying the power she had over him. 

He resumed his expert technique until she pulled off of him suddenly and moaned loudly as he found just the exact location with just the right amount of pressure and she orgasmed again and again. Her body convulsed with overloaded pleasure as he continued his assault until she couldn’t take any more.

He got up with much strain and effort and turned to lay on top of her. They were both sweating and panting now and she was weak again with the energy being sucked out of her by this extraordinary man. 

He laid his head next to hers and kissed her neck as he let her have some time to recover before he continued.

She could feel the heat from his cock laying between them and she stroked his back and ran her hands along his scars. She decided now was not the time to ask him about it so she pretended that she hadn’t seen or noticed them. 

She giggled at the giddiness she was feeling. She could tell he was smiling into her neck and he chuckled too. 

“How do you do it?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Do what Miss Turing?” 

She smiled at his pretended naiveté. 

“Come here Mister Crane,” She ordered. He moved up to look into her eyes. “Kiss me,” She said.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly then looked at her again. She could see moisture building up in his eyes and found herself overwhelmed with affection.

He kissed her again thoroughly and sought entrance into her mouth. She obliged and could taste herself on his tongue. She moaned in invitation for him to take whatever he wanted from her, she was ready once more. 

He moved his hand between them and guided his erection to her entrance and pushed inside her slowly, allowing her body to adjust to the size of his impressive cock. She was wet and hot and slick and Harold was extremely aroused but carefully held himself in check. He didn’t want to hurt her.

She gasped quietly at the slight burn she felt at his initial entry and he stopped for a moment until she pressed him to continue. 

As he moved into her, he held his breath until he was in as far as he thought she could accept him comfortably and then pulled out slowly. 

He pushed in again gently and felt her body begin to relax as she held him close to her. The sensation was amazing for them both as he began to move and insert himself carefully into her again and again until he reached the perfect rhythm. They panted in time with each other and were thoroughly enjoying their intimacy, moaning and sighing in mutual pleasure.

Harold rose up on his hands as he continued to thrust and rock his hips deeper while looking into her eyes. She could see the beads of perspiration forming in his hairline caused by his exertion and concentration. His breath hitched and he was getting close.

His expression became meditative and endearing and she wondered what was happening behind his eyes.

His speed increased and she was almost there again until he slowed down and pulled out before he came inside of her. 

She wasn’t sure what happened as he covered her with his body and panted for breath. She stroked the back of his head and down his back and waited. She felt his cock becoming flaccid between their bodies and she started to become nervous.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked after a few quiet moments.

She felt him take a shuddering breath and he answered her, “No, I’m sorry. I guess I may have overdone it.” 

She was confused and it worried her that his mood had changed so suddenly. She continued to stroke him lovingly as they lay there embracing quietly.

Harold was confused. Everything up until a moment before was pure joy. It wasn’t until he looked into Caroline’s eyes as he fucked into her from above that his mind turned a corner and guilt came to the forefront of his thoughts. 

Grace entered into the experience of bliss that he had been experiencing for these last two hours and he couldn’t continue. He felt as if he were cheating on her and he had to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harold?” Caroline prompted gently.

They had lain together quietly for quite some time and she was becoming more concerned by the minute. “Let’s talk about it, alright?”

She felt him shift slightly, “I’m not sure I can Miss Turing.”

She felt a warm wetness in the crook of her neck and realized that he was crying. Her heart ached for him but she needed him to know that whatever it was that had bothered him... she could help him through it, if only he would allow her to.

“Harold…can you look at me please?” She asked gently.

She felt him take a breath and he sat up on an elbow and looked at her. His eyes were red and swollen and she again felt her heart pang in her chest at the sadness she saw in his face.

“I… I’m very sorry Miss Turing, I don’t know what came over me just then. I… think I should leave.” He got up and picked up her clothing and placed it on the couch next to her then began putting his own clothing back on.

She sat up and also began to dress, “I don’t understand Harold, you know that you can talk to me, that’s why you came... isn’t it?” She asked gently.

He hesitated buttoning his shirt at her question for a moment and thought about it. He was confused as to what he should do now, how to approach the information… or lack of thereof of her situation.

She was a number and he was going to protect her at all costs but more than that, there was something else he felt for this remarkable woman now too. He sat down next to her and gently put his hand on her knee in an attempt to reassure her.

“Yes… I’m sorry. You’re right, of course. But I have to tell you about what I’m really doing here, the most important reason I’m here,” he stated keenly.

“I think what just happened was important Mister Crane, don’t you?" She replied uneasily and she placed her hand over his. “I mean you felt it too… didn’t you?

He looked into her eyes, “Yes of course, Caroline, of course I did but there’s much more to it than that, I need to tell you what’s going on.”

“I don’t understand Harold, please explain it to me.” Harold stood up and helped her to her feet.

He held her blouse open for her and she put her arms through it. She didn’t worry about putting her bra back on at the moment, there were far bigger things to concern herself with.

Harold finished dressing sans jacket, waistcoat and tie and she did as well then he escorted her back to her chair and sat down across from her.

“Caroline,” he began. “I’m not who you think I am.” Harold was going to tell her as much as he knew and he expected that John was going to give him hell over it but he was compelled to tell her the truth, or as much as he thought he could for the time being. She deserved as much and he would see to it that he shared whatever he could with her openly.

“Go on, I’m listening,” She replied formally, taking a calming breath in preparation. She already didn’t like the direction this was going.

“I… I’m here to help you,” he tried again, confused as where to begin. He couldn’t think straight and was getting flustered.

She raised an eyebrow. “Help me… is that what you call it?” she answered curtly. “You were helping me?”

“No… I mean. What happened wasn’t something I planned. I had an odd desire to be near you, I was inexplicably drawn to you but I didn’t plan for any of that to escalate into what happened between us.” He knew he wasn’t coming off the way he intended and he seemed to only make matters worse the farther he went on.

“Oh, what happened between us was just a fling then, a convenient lay for you as it were?" She replied icily.

“No please…I mean…that is to say that I thoroughly enjoyed every moment we had together, you must believe that but my first priority was to interview you or rather be interviewed by you and try to determine who might want to harm you. But things moved into a different direction the moment I looked into your eyes.” He was rambling he knew but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

Her eyes widened. “What makes you think someone wants to harm me, how do you know that?” She asked, alarmed.

Harold sat quietly for a moment, he had to figure out how to explain things to her without completely terrifying her. The longer he was quiet the more frightened she became and she began to fidget and fret.

He sat forward and reached his hand out to her. “Please Miss Turing, don’t be afraid, I’m going to protect you.”

“Who are you?” She asked and pulled away from his reach, fright clearly visible in her eyes now. “What do you want?” She didn’t know what to think.

How had they gotten to this point? She wondered and how could she have been so open with him like that? It had felt so right and natural and now she didn’t know what to think or what to do. She was edgy and nervous and questioned everything that had happened from the moment they had first laid eyes on each other.

Harold sat back confused for an instance at her visceral reaction, then the realization that he was scaring her dawned on him and stabbed him like a knife to the heart.

He must seem insane to her now. But how else could she look at him? He came in and swept her off her feet, seduced her, twice no less and then proceeded to tell her that someone wanted to hurt her?

He would think the same if anyone were to do the same to him.

“Please Caroline, don’t be frightened, I’m going to help you.” He tried to seem as benign and unimposing as he possibly could but knew he had already made it difficult for himself by his stupid and clumsy approach.

What was he thinking! It was too late now, he had to make her understand that he wasn’t a madman and she needed to understand him.

“Listen won’t you please?” He took a steadying breath and tried to start once again. “My name is Harold Finch and it’s my business to either stop people that are targeting innocent lives or help those that are being targeted. Obviously, you fall into the latter category Miss Turing.” He looked at her hopefully for her response.

She looked at him seriously. “How do you know Harold? She asked.

“Miss Turing I must tell you that we work in secret, I must ask you to listen carefully to what I have to say and keep everything I tell you private, you never know who you can really trust out there,” He replied.

“How ironic Mister Finch,” She grinned. “Who is we and how do I know I can trust _you_?”

Harold blinked a few times then he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to relax for him. “I’m willing to wager that if you give me a few minutes I think I convince you that you have nothing to fear from me or my associate who I will introduce you too very soon and that we will protect you and deal with whoever is going to potentially come after you so that you will never have reason to fear for your safety again.”

“Now… has there been anyone that has threatened you or seemed out of the ordinary lately?” He asked in earnest.

“You mean besides you?” She asked and grinned slightly showing a modicum of relief in her expression.

She instinctively believed and understood that she had nothing to fear from Harold. She was smitten with him there was no doubt in her mind about his sincerity and she chastised herself for thinking for one minute that he may have been a danger to her.

“Touché Miss Turing,” He chuckled at her playfulness. “Yes besides me.”

“There hasn’t been anyone or anything out of the ordinary lately Mister Cr…Finch.” She replied and smiled sweetly at him.

“Alright,” He exhaled a relieving breath, “That means that we’re going to have to surveil you Miss Turing. Twenty-four seven I’m afraid. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you more right now but we should be able to figure our answers soon by keeping a good eye on you if you’ll trust us enough.”

“I don’t like the idea of being watched Mister Finch but I suppose that if it’s a necessity I’d like it to be you that does the watching,” She smiled at him suggestively then she looked at the clock. “I see that we have more time in our session, what shall we do to occupy ourselves?”

Harold’s mind went exactly to where he knew her mind had strayed yet again and he felt the room get warmer and he smiled mischievously at her.

They gazed heatedly at each other for a moment before his smile faltered.

He looked down at his hands in rumination and she saw whatever was bothering him before had returned without mercy as his eyes welled and spilled over and down his cheeks.

“Harold? Please talk to me, I’d like to help,” She offered.

He smiled sadly and took a moment before he began, “I had a relationship… a fiancée,” He offered quietly. “But it’s over now and I’m finding it extremely difficult to move on.” He swiped at the moisture that remained on his face and took a breath.

“I’m sorry… is she?” Caroline asked him gently. “Is she still here in the city or…?” She trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blank.

“She’s a world away now and she’s moved on but I can’t seem to.” Harold didn’t know how much he should tell her. He wanted to show her the respect of not completely lying to her but Grace was too precious to him to open up to with anyone else. Not yet and maybe not ever, he still wasn’t ready.

“Well I can’t tell you how you should feel Harold, everyone is different and you’ll have to figure that out for yourself. I will tell you that if it was an amicable break-up, I’m sure that she would want you to go on and have a good life. I think she would want you to be happy.” She saw how difficult it was for him and she got up and stood next to him as he sat in the chair forlornly, deep in thought.

Harold looked up at the beautiful woman standing there and she leaned over and caressed his cheek tenderly. “I would want you to be happy if it were me,” She said and smiled sadly at him.

“You’re very kind Caroline,” He looked up at her.

He was overcome with emotion suddenly and he turned away from her, hiding his face.

“Oh, Harold… I’m so sorry.” She soothed and touched his shoulder. “Please, let me hold you.”

He swallowed hard then after a moment he turned back to her and she moved to sit next to him in the chair and pulled him close, letting him rest his head on her soft bosom. She embraced him and softly stroked the back of his head and down his neck and shoulders as he rode the emotional turmoil of his muddled thoughts.

He couldn’t think properly. Was what he felt for this woman wrong? He didn’t want to think that way but it was difficult when he was still so deeply in love with Grace.

Caroline swayed and rocked him gently in her arms and let him take as long as he needed to sort out his feelings. She would be there for him as long as he needed her to be. She was convinced that their meeting was not by chance and it was her purpose to comfort him right now. She had a distinct feeling that he was a tortured soul and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

“Thank you,” He said after a few minutes of quiet contemplation. “I’m so sorry that the day ended this way. I should have behaved myself this afternoon. I’m a grown man, I should have acted like one.”

“And I’m a grown woman, and I’m not sorry for what happened. It was one of the most wonderful days of my life Harold. I wouldn’t change a thing.” She stood from the chair then leaned over closely to him to look deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes, “thank you for everything.”

He smiled warmly and caressed her face. “You’re very kind Miss Turing,” he stated and went to pull his hand away when she stopped it and brought it to her lips and kissed the inside of his palm desirously as her eyes fluttered shut.

His breath hitched at the display and he yearned to take her into his arms.

She looked into his eyes, “I’m not kind… I’m grateful… Be happy Harold… ” She moved slowly towards him, giving him the chance to retreat.

He stayed still and closed his eyes as she pressed her hand to his face and brought her head down and softly kissed his lips.

His arms moved of their own volition and he wrapped them around her and gently pulled her to him, deepening the warm languorous kiss.

She pulled away from him slightly to study him. He looked so torn and confused, she had to ask.

“How do you feel about this?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head minutely, “I honestly don’t know Caroline,” he looked into her eyes, “tell me how I should feel… please,” he whispered sadly.

“Oh, my poor Harold,” she replied and kneeled in front of him and embraced him again.

She felt him take another shuddering breath and she held him to her tighter and stroked down his neck, shoulders and his back, soothing him.

She could feel the raised scarring through his shirt and she couldn’t help but feel sad about the pain and suffering the horrific injuries must have caused for this gentle soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hot sex so get used to it!

“Alright, that’s it, Finch. What the hell are you doing and why are you making me go after you like this!?” John thought frustrated. “You’ve even got me talking to myself!”

It was 5:10 pm and John hadn’t seen or heard anything from his boss for hours and it was really making him nervous. Harold should have made some effort to let him know that he was alright. He didn’t think it was too much to ask.

After all, Harold would have made him check in with him every five fricken minutes if the situation had been reversed. Now he was going to have to go interrupt whatever Harold had going on and risk pissing him off. 

Oh well, he’d just have to take the chance. He checked the video feeds once more before he left the library and headed for their numbers office.

#

Harold was wrapped in the warm embrace of this beautiful woman and enjoyed every moment of it with guilty pleasure. She was right he decided, Grace would want him to be happy and live a full life just as he wanted for her. 

He felt Caroline’s hands stroke along the scars on the back of his neck and over his shoulder and further down his back and spine all the way down to his hip. 

He was sure that she was touching and feeling them unconsciously but decided to tell her now about them himself so she didn’t have to feel uncomfortable about asking about them in the future.

“I was in an explosion,” he offered. “It was just over two years ago now.” He pulled away from her to look at her face as he explained. He would tell her just the bare minimum for now and hope that she didn’t press him further than he was willing to go.

“It was the ferry bombing… I was meeting my best friend that day.” He paused to steel himself against the visual reminder that came unbidden to his mind of Nathan’s dead body and a sheet being pulled over his lifeless face. “He was killed.” Harold closed his eyes and winced at the memory that was almost as painful now as it was the day it happened.

“Oh, my… I’m so sorry Harold.” She didn’t know what else to say to him so she pulled him to her once again and kissed and caressed his face tenderly.

She embraced him until he pulled away and stood up. She rose to her feet as well and faced him. She gazed into his eyes and she saw the pain of that day clearly etched into his features. 

“I’m so very sorry.” She took his face into her hands and brought her lips to his gently, tentatively, ready to accept whatever he decided to do with her unspoken offer.

He was slow to react at first but then he returned the kiss firmly and took her into his arms, holding her tightly against himself.

“We should stop…” He said half-heartedly as he kissed down her neck.

“We’ll stop later Harry…” She breathed, enjoying the sensation of his lips mouthing her skin. “Stop thinking for just a little while longer,” she moaned as his hands roamed over her breasts.

“Yes… alright,” he gasped as she found his cock and gripped the hardening shaft through his trousers. She smiled and pushed him away slightly and he whimpered at the loss of her touch.

She took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. He smiled knowing where this was now leading and followed her intently.

The shower stall was very large and had a bench at the far end that spanned the width of it. “How convenient,” he observed happily. 

She turned to face him and put her hands to rest on his shoulders as she leaned up to kiss him. She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly before she went down to her knees fluidly in one graceful motion.

He looked down at her as she went to work unfastening his belt. He ran his fingers along her jawline and into her hair, watching her get his pants opened.

He began to unbutton his shirt then paused. 

“Caroline,” He began and she looked at him and waited.

“My scars are hideous… I want you to be ready for what you will see. I hope that they don’t cause you too much discomfort for you after you've...” He was nervous and embarrassed and afraid.

She smiled up at him warmly and interjected, “Harold… I’ve already seen them and I don’t think they are hideous… they are a part of who you are and I think they reflect the strength and dignity of the man they belong to, therefore I love and appreciate them for what they are.”

He felt a lump form in his throat at her pronouncement and he leaned over to help lift her to her feet.

“You are a wondrous beauty, Miss Turing,” he whispered and kissed her softly and began to unbutton her blouse as she finished with his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and let her hands travel around him, ghosting her fingers over the scars she found there reverently. 

Her lips found the scars along his collarbone and she kissed and mouthed at them ardently.

He sighed and his breath hitched at the tender display he was being shown. His hands traveled up under her blouse and he found and opened the clasp of her bra. He brought a hand around and moved it beneath the undergarment it and he touched and caressed her breasts and nipples as his tongue plundered her mouth with abandon.

Their fervent gasping and panting filled the room with the sounds of mutual pleasure.

It was all she could do to pull herself away from the amorous and fervent desires she was experiencing but she playfully reminded him why they were in that room to begin with.

He chuckled... “Yes of course,” he replied catching his breath as she reached in and turned the water on to warm up while they finished undressing each other.

He opened the frosted glass door and she stepped inside and directed the water stream away from their faces. She stood with her back to the warm spray and smiled alluringly and extended her hand to him in invitation.

He gazed at her gorgeous form for a moment hungrily and then stepped inside, pulling the shower door closed behind him. He moved to stand flush with her body as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

She smiled into his shoulder at the sharp intake of breath he took when their bodies converged, trapping his hard cock between them. She felt the twitch of his arousal and brought one arm down between them to take him in hand.

His chin rested on her shoulder and his eyes closed as her warm hand encircled his shaft and she began to stroke him. He gasped as she began to speed up finding the perfect rhythm to nearly send him over the edge. 

He panted and moaned in pleasure at her efforts and then suddenly he caught her hand and stilled it before he could climax. 

“Ohhh… If you continue that I will be of no use to you Miss Turing,” he panted. “And I want to be used I assure you.” 

She smiled playfully and then kissed him filthily and then pulled away, “If you want to be used Harry…we can arrange that.” She pushed him to sit down on the bench and kneeled between his legs. 

He watched her with amusement as she kissed and stroked her hands up and over his thighs then teased his leaking cock with her tongue. He yearned with want, with need... until finally, she slowly licked up from the base of his long shaft to the salty tip and languidly took him into her mouth. She opened her throat and and took him as far as she was able, watching his eyes darken with lust all the while.

He moaned in pleasure as he watched her deep throat him over and over again, deeper each time. His hands combed through her hair and his eyes closed as he concentrated on not spilling into her mouth for as long as he could until, with great effort, he gently pulled her off of him. He wanted it to last and to have his way with her further before he spent himself.

He opened his eyes and helped her up stand in front of him and pulled her to him. He licked the water from her stomach and up further to her breasts. 

He sucked and teased her nipples with his tongue and mouth until they were hard as his hand made its way to her vagina. He fingered her gently until he could feel her wetness lubricate the passageway for him. 

He positioned her to straddle him and she lowered herself down on him, slowly seating herself while they both moaned in pleasure at the heat of their mutual flames. She rocked and rubbed herself against his exquisitely hard shaft buried deep inside her and felt her desire escalate even more. He was perfect in every regard, his lovemaking skills were a marvel. No one had ever given her this much pleasure in all her experiences combined, she was giddy with the need for release from him alone.

“Not yet…” Harold gasped as she rode him hard and fast. “Ohh…not yet!” He stilled her and hugged her to him while he caught his breath.

“Please Miss Turing… Stand up,” he asked. “Turn around.” 

She stood with effort and he rose behind her and placed her hands above her against the glass door. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Trust me.”

She shivered at his demand and waited with arousal and desire, trembling with anticipation. He stood behind her, warm water raining upon them all the while and he ran both of his strong hands up her back to her shoulders and back down again. 

He ran them up once more then diverted around her body to take both breasts in his hands and fondled them gently but firmly, making her ache with need. She moaned, “Please… Harold…Please!”

He smiled to himself and brought his hands down from her breasts to meet between her legs and he teased her clit with his thumb as his fingers entered inside her. 

Her legs trembled and she thought she would fall until he removed his hands from the front of her body and pressed her upper back forward to lean against the glass.

“May I Miss Turing?” He supplicated. 

“Oh yes… please Harold, yes!” She exclaimed with excitement and need.

He held her hip with one hand and he positioned himself with the other and he slowly entered her from behind. 

“Ohh! Harold…” She moaned as his cock gradually made its way inside. 

He moved with great restraint allowing her to accept him without haste and for her body to adjust around him comfortably. 

He took her firmly by both hips now and moved into her slowly along his shaft and back, thrusting gently until she begged him to go faster and harder.

He obliged and moved closer and ground into her a little deeper every other push of his hips. They both moaned now and Harold felt himself getting close to release. 

He leaned against her back and continued to fuck into her as she begged for more. He was very close now but would not come until she had her release. 

He brought his hand around and found her clit and manipulated it with great skill and expertise finding just the right spot and then he applied a fraction more pressure until she shouted and braced herself against the glass on wobbly legs as she rode the waves of her orgasm again and again. Only then did he finally allow his own climax to overtake him and he spilled into her, his body stuttering against her until he was milked of all of his essence and felt as if his legs would give out as well.

He held her firmly to himself and then he pivoted them both to sit on the bench as the warm water washed away the evidence of their release. He held her to him and they sat in silence until they were able to form a coherent sentence again.

“My God Harold… that was…” She was still trying to catch her breath. Their mingled sounds of the excited bliss of climax turned into laughter as their bodies recovered.

He laughed at her, “I agree, Miss Turing, that truly was…” He trailed off and grinned then held her even closer and turned up the heat until the steam made a makeshift sauna of the bathroom. 

They sat together for a while until Harold heard John’s voice calling to him from outside the bathroom door.

“Harold, are you alright in there?” He could hear the amusement in his partner’s voice and it irritated him to say the least. 

Shit! How long had John been out there? Harold was mortified.


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t make me come in there, Harold!” John yelled through the door while trying to hide the amusement in his words.

John couldn’t help himself. He had been standing outside the bathroom door listening for two or three minutes before he so rudely announced his presence to his boss and what he had heard was enough to make the ex-op blush in embarrassment and adjust his pants that had become suddenly tight around his groin. 

Maybe Harold was more the ladies’ man than he gave him credit for, by the sounds of it the man knew how to make a woman feel good. 

He grinned again as he pounded on the door for the second time.

“Yes, yes I hear you Mister Reese! Give us a moment,” Harold answered irritated.

John could hear the scurry of movement and muffled voices behind the door and decided to take a look around the office and plant a couple of bugs and a covert camera while he was at it.

He sat down and waited for the couple amused. He was surprised, to say the least, that Harold had had such a heated and intimate meeting with their number. 

She was very attractive there was no doubt about that but this was Harold Finch he was talking about here... Mister prim and proper and he still couldn’t wrap his mind around what he had evidently just walked in on. 

It had taken John a few seconds to figure out what was going on exactly when he let himself in the place. He of course, heard the shower water running as soon as he entered and went over to the bathroom door. 

Once he got over the initial shock of what he was listening to at least he had the courtesy to completely close the door that had stood ajar to give them a modicum of privacy. He sat patiently and waited. This was going to be good. He thought to himself.

“I’m sorry Miss Turing,” Harold began as he stood up startled from the shower bench at the sound of John’s infernal knocking and his irksome voice. “That would be my partner making an absolute ass of himself,” Harold informed her. “Please let’s get dressed so I can educate the man on what the tasteful approach of announcing one’s presence to someone else, who may be occupied, should be.”

Caroline took his proffered hand and stood up blushing. “What will he think?” She pondered aloud.

“Please don’t concern yourself with what he will think Miss Turing, it is of no consequence I assure you.” Harold kissed her hand and placed her clothing on the bathroom sink then began dressing himself. 

He realized that his waistcoat, jacket, and tie had been left outside the room strewn about haphazardly. Oh well, he wasn’t looking forward to Reese’s reaction but wanted to get it over with. They finished dressing he and looked at Caroline as calmly as he could. “Shall we?”

As they exited the bathroom, John was standing now, draping Harold’s tie over the other two pieces of his suit which he had picked up and placed across the arm of one of the chairs. 

John looked over and made eye contact with his partner and Harold could see the little hint of mischief in the ops eyes and held his breath, waiting for something childish to unfurl from his mouth.

At least he wasn’t grinning like an ass, Harold thought to himself. As the two approached John, Harold made the introductions, silently praying John wouldn’t say anything related to the event that he happened upon.

“Miss Turing this is my partner Mister Reese,” John smiled and shook her hand congenially. 

“Very nice to meet you, Miss Turing, please call me John.” He answered politely.

“Thank you John, Harold has told me about you and what the two of you do to help people, it’s very nice to meet you.” Caroline smiled and went around to sit at her desk.

 

“Mister Finch may I speak with you for a moment?” John asked and took Harold by the elbow and led him away from their number. 

Caroline smiled and went to sit at her desk and pretended to busy herself for a moment while the two men conversed.

John kept his voice low. “Harold, I realize that what you do in private is none of my business but may I remind you that this woman is our number?” Harold looked at John with growing annoyance and aggravation as John chastised him. “What were you thinking?” 

Harold was incensed but answered as quietly and calmly as he could, keeping his back to the woman that he had come to have feelings for. “Mister Reese,” he started with spite in his voice. “You have no right to infer that I am not aware of the fact that this young woman is in need of our services and I resent the implication that I have forgotten that detail for one moment. Perhaps we should put this…” Harold motioned ineffectually with his hand, “Untimely interlude that you saw fit to interrupt behind us and move forward.”

John was acutely aware of the hostility that was emanating from his employer through every word that spewed from his mouth. He needed to placate his boss and quickly lest he blow a fuse and have a stroke.

“Alright you’re right Harold, I assume that you have told her everything then” John asked calmly.

Harold blushed a little and amended his former temperament to something a bit less defensive. “Well maybe not everything…but I was getting to it.” 

John grinned and walked around Harold taking a seat in one of the two leather armchairs. Harold mimicked him and sat in the chair that held the rest of his clothing. They faced their number and John took charge of the semi-uncomfortable awkwardness of the room.

“Miss Turing, we have information that there could be a danger to you at some point in the near future and we want to do everything in our power to prevent whatever that danger may be.” John smiled and sat back in the chair.

“I have already informed her of that fact John. I’ve also told her that we need to have eyes on her around the clock. What I haven’t gotten to yet is the details of that surveillance.” Harold smiled at Caroline warmly and she had calmed her demeanor a great deal since John’s initial presence. “We have had access to your list of clientele Miss Turing and there are a few people that give us reason to pause at their past, shall we say, dealings. Have any of these men given you any indication that they could be of any threat to you personally?” Harold pulled a list of three names from his pocket and placed them in front of their number along with the photos.

She looked at the names and shook her head no. “No, not one of them has so much as made a pass at me.”

“I know that I’m asking you to divulge client confidentiality Miss Turing but this is your life we’re speaking of here… are you sure that not one of these men has given you any cause for concern?” Harold was adamant in his questioning of her, wanting her to understand how important it was that she tell them the truth.

“How much do you know about Mister Gruber?” John asked and pointed at the first photo.

“Well I know that he’s a German immigrant with a wife and two young children and that he has had issues with intimacy since coming to this country four years ago. That’s what I’m treating him for. And I know that he owns a jewelry company. Other than that I think that he’s a very nice man that enjoys hunting and fishing. He has a cabin in upstate New York that he goes to for the weekend twice a month to get away by himself.” She paused, “He really seems very nice, I’ve been having seeing him once a week for about six months now.” She paused and the two men nodded.

 

What about Mister Issacs?” John asked pointing to the second photo.

“Mister Issacs has anxiety issues. He’s a retired dentist originally from Boston. His wife passed away nine months ago and he’s having a really hard time adjusting to living without her. He’s one of the kindest men you could meet. He’s almost housebound now. He has a friend bring him in and pick him up from our sessions” She answered. “It’s very sad.” She shook her head. 

“And Mister Jones?” John asked again, sliding the third photo further towards her.

“Mister Jones is a closeted homosexual. He’s terrified that he’ll lose all of his family and friends by coming out. I’ve been seeing him for four months. He’s another sweetheart, I couldn’t imagine any of these men being a danger to anyone. You must have some misinformation.” She remarked positively and looked at Harold.

Harold smiled sweetly at her. “I’m sorry to have to tell you Miss Turing but our source is never wrong. If it’s not one of these three men then it’s someone we don’t know about yet.”

“Alright here’s what we’re going to do. After John leaves here he’s going to go to your residence and wire the place.” Harold began.

“But I’ll still have some privacy won’t I?” She asked alarmed.

Harold smiled at her. “Yes of course. There will be no cameras in either of your bathrooms but I’m afraid that’s all I can promise you at this moment. We will have to listen in at all times I’m afraid and I hope that shouldn’t be too much of an issue for you.” He smiled reassuringly.

“No… I guess not.” She replied hesitantly.

Harold stood up and John followed suit and then Miss Turing stood as well. “Good, John please go ahead if you will and I’ll go over a few small details with Miss Turing before heading back to the library.” Harold prompted.

John looked at Harold and grinned. “You got it boss. I’ve already got the office scoped out so we’re good here.”

Harold nodded and John spoke up, “Don’t worry, we know what we’re doing most of the time.” He grinned at Harold who was irritated by John’s attempt at humor and gave him an annoyed glance.

“Thank you John.” she replied and watched him leave her office, he turned to look back at Harold with a big grin on his face as he shut the door behind him.

“Please forgive his childish behavior, he may be immature at times but he’s also highly efficient I assure you.” Harold smiled warmly at her and once again she felt a flush of heat rise into her face. Harold was something new and exciting to her and she hadn’t a clue as to why she had such an attraction to him. Well, he was a tremendous lover but other than that she was perplexed by the pull he had on her he wasn’t her usual type. But from the moment she saw him that was it. She was done for.

Harold felt similarly. What was it about this woman that made him want to take her into his arms and never let anyone or anything ever touch her again. He was astounded that he could have ever felt anything remotely close to what he felt for Grace before today. A part of him could never let himself be totally happy with another woman but with this woman he believed he could come close.

“So what happens now?” She asked.

He smiled and held his hand out to her and she came around the desk. “Now we say our goodbye’s for a little while. You go about your evening as usual and we will keep an eye on you at all times. I will be at your beck and call for anything Miss Turing but please try not to worry. I will be in touch periodically and if you’d like I can arrange to get you an earwig such as Mister Reese and I wear and you and I can talk at any time.” He offered.

“Yes I would very much like that, I think it would make me feel better… hearing your voice in my ear.” She smiled up at him.

“You have the next two days off, I will send a courier to deliver a package to you this evening, how does that sound?” He asked and closed the distance between them and leaned down towards her.

“Wonderful.” She replied and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her and met his lips with a slow, tender kiss.

He couldn’t help himself he deepened the kiss and held her firmly against his body. Their breathing turned heated and ragged until Harold remembered that Caroline’s office was now wired for sight and for sound. He pulled away hesitantly and smiled down at her.

“Until next time Miss Turing.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensual Voyeurism Alert! More Explicitness!

Harold left to go back to the library while John had already gone to wire Caroline’s residence. 

On the drive back towards their base of operations Harold couldn’t stop thinking about their new young number. What was it about her that drew him to her so? It was a mystery to him. 

Yes, she was beautiful but he’d never been the type to ogle over a woman’s beauty alone. And yes she was highly intelligent but that trait never had him struggling to keep his hands off a woman before either. He was perplexed. 

He never gave himself any credit in the romance department. Before Grace, he’d never loved or been even slightly interested in another woman long term. Sure he’d had short relationships before, a few dates here and there but never wanted to share himself fully with anyone else before Grace. 

He had to quit focusing on it so much, he’d already let himself take too much from Caroline but he was compelled to do so at the time just as she seemed to be drawn to him for whatever reason. 

He had to get his mind back in the game and away from the memories of this glorious afternoon, he had her life in his hands and he was not going to let himself get distracted if he could help it.

When she got to her apartment, after taking the long way home to avoid having to spend too much time alone with John, he was finishing up in her home.

“You’re all set now, I’ve put cameras in your main living areas minus either bathroom but there are mic’s in both of them just so you know,” John informed her and pointed each of them out to her in every room.

“And if I know Harold one of us will be close at all times so you should try to rest easy,” he smiled at her reassuringly. “I’ll leave you now, everything will be fine.”

“Thank you, John.” she smiled at him. 

As John turned to leave the apartment she added. “Just so you know… I would never do anything to hurt him.” 

He turned back and smiled, then nodded at her and left.

What a whirlwind day she’d had. She couldn’t stop thinking about Harold and how attracted to him she was. The man was an enigma that she thought she would enjoy spending the rest of her life trying to solve. 

His charm and intellect were an obvious attraction to her but she had met and dated many men with similar qualities before, what made Harold so different? And then there was this so-called danger to her that she couldn’t for the life of her figure out. Who would want to do her harm? 

She had a hard time believing that anyone would want to hurt her but she implicitly trusted Harold without hesitation. 

Her mind was drawn back to the intimacies she had shared with the new man in her life and she blushed at the remembrances of their day’s activities. 

Harold’s skilled hands on her entire body, his lips on hers his talented mouth on her skin and elsewhere. She shivered at the vivid memory of pleasure. Then the doorbell rang, rousing her from her reveries.

 

She went to the door and looked out the peep hole to see John standing behind it. She opened it and he smiled and held his hand out to offer her a small package.

“I intercepted the delivery man,” he grinned, “Harold wanted me to deliver this to you personally.”

She took the small package and recognized the ear piece for what it was.

“He’ll want to know you have it so just insert it whenever you want to and tap the side of your ear twice to enable it so you can speak and once to shut it off. When it’s off he can’t hear you either, got it?” John asked.

She nodded, “Yes I think I can manage that,” she smiled.

“He’ll be waiting so the sooner the better,” John offered.

“Alright, thanks again John,” she smiled.

He smiled back then turned to leave again.

She closed the door and felt a sense of excitement all of a sudden, knowing that she would hear Harold’s voice again and knowing that he would be able to see her but she wouldn’t be able to see him. 

She grinned at the thought of the voyeuristic implications and felt a sudden thrill. She took the earpiece from the case and inserted it into her right ear until she found a comfortable position and then tapped just under the side of her ear twice.

“Hello there,” Harold said immediately. She flushed warmly at the mere sound of his voice and replied. 

“Hello back.” She went to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed and peered into the camera that was positioned on her dresser facing the bed. “Can you see me?” She asked shyly.

“Yes, I have just made it back to our home base… I can see your loveliness looking straight at me,” he replied softly, “You are a vision, Miss Turing,” he added and smiled warmly.

“You are alone I assume?” She asked him seductively and positioned herself to lay against the headboard of her large plush bed, never taking her eyes off of the camera.

“Yes, Mister Reese is just outside your home watching the area. I am the only one that can see how beautiful you are at this very moment,” he answered desirously.

She smiled alluringly at the camera, envisioning Harold watching her with lust filled eyes. “Can I do anything for you Mister Finch?” She purred.

Harold knew he shouldn’t take the bait, that he should try to be more professional but the temptation was too much. He had very little control over himself when it came to this woman, she seemed to enchant him whenever she spoke. 

He gave in at once. “Please remove your blouse for me, Miss Turing,” Harold began as calmly as he could, trying to keep his voice steady. “Slowly… from the bottom up.” 

“Yes, that’s wonderful.” He praised as she languidly began to unbutton her blouse showing more of her tanned skin with each opening.

Harold unbuttoned his trousers releasing the pressure on his expanding erection. 

“What else would you like?” She asked as she pulled open her top exposing toned flesh underneath.

“Take it off,” he prompted lustily. “And then your bra, please… again, I ask you slowly, I want to take it slow and gentle Caroline, I want to lounge in your beauty.”

She was feeling the heat rise in his voice and in turn throughout her own body. What was she doing? She’d never offered herself to anyone in this way ever before, she’d rarely even bothered to masturbate for her own satisfaction. 

Never in her life did she ever consider doing this act on herself for another person but she wanted him to have it, she needed to give this to him.

She heard his breath hitch as she removed her bra, revealing her taut nipples to him alone.

“Please slowly take off your skirt… leave your panties and stiletto’s for now, I want to see the fine form of your thighs and calves and envision myself running my lips over them.

She leisurely removed her skirt, revealing her lower form to his welcoming eyes. She was becoming more and more excited at his instruction, reveling in his warm and rich baritone voice, eager to please him with any command he gave her.

“Caress your breasts, my dear, close your eyes and imagine that it’s me touching your lovely skin. My hands on your firm flesh.” He took himself in hand slowly feeling his blood pressure rise at the vision he was composing so effortlessly.

She ran her hands over herself, eyes closed, squeezing and rubbing her hardening nipples and sighing pleasurably, lost in his instruction. 

“Now touch yourself for me, Caroline… feel me watching you while I stroke myself. Imagine me lapping at you, circling and sucking your clit with my tongue and mouth…” He moaned quietly as he watched her fingering herself through her underwear. 

“Put your hand inside the undergarment and pleasure yourself knowing that I’m doing the same with you.” He felt himself riding a wave of heightened pleasure and arousal as she sighed and squirmed with desire as she quickened her pace and he matched her.

“Oh… Harry!” She exclaimed as she got closer to her release, panting and moaning in pleasure. “Please…” She gasped.

“Yes, my dear… whenever you’re ready… I’ll be right behind you,” he huffed as he quickened his pace then couldn't stop himself he ordered,

“Now Caroline… now!” and felt his climax envelope him.

She arched her back and came in bliss, moaning loudly, as she heard his voice hitch and stutter with his own release. His breathing ragged she heard him chuckle as he caught his breath. 

“What’s so funny?” She panted amused.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered her, “I can’t recall ever having climaxed three times in such a short interval of time,” he laughed.

She grinned and quieted her own breathing, “It’s the same for me except I think I have your number doubled at least. You’re amazing Mister Finch,” she giggled.

Harold laughed, “I think the appropriate word as you so aptly stated earlier is… insatiable.” He grinned. “In so far as it applies to you that is.“ 

She sat up and looked into the camera and smiled at him. “You’re all that Mister Finch and much… much more.”


	7. Chapter 7

John positioned himself just down the street from the apartment. He had a clear view of the area, nobody would be able to get in without him seeing them. He grinned thinking about his fussy uptight boss being so enthralled by this woman. 

He had to give Finch credit, it seemed as though she was just as taken with Harold as he was with her. Good for him, John thought. 

The man deserved a little bit of affection. He just hoped that it wasn’t going to interfere with their mission. He hoped that Finch would be able to maintain his composure, to keep a hold of himself if something came up unexpectedly.

After some time John contacted his employer, “I’m all set out here Finch, I’m settled in just down the street, everything’s quiet for now.” He waited with no answer, “Finch?” He tried again.

Harold replied after a long moment seemingly out of breath.

“Yes very good, thank you Mister Reese,” he replied.

“Are you alright?” John asked concerned.

“Yes, of course, I was just um… doing some research and I… I had to take a trip through the library, I guess I got a little winded. I’m not used to running anymore John, cut me some slack,” he replied irritably.

“Whoa hold on their Finch, don’t get so defensive, I was just a little nervous for a minute when you didn’t answer right away.”

“No you’re right I’m sorry John, you said that you were in a good position to see the comings and goings of people in her building?” Harold attempted to deflect from the awkward issue of his latest sexual escapade with their number. 

He understood that John knew what was happening with them, at least on a physical level, and it made him a little bit uncomfortable having his op aware of such intimate knowledge on the subject.

“Yeah, I’m all set. Have you been able to get any more information on our suspects?” John asked.

Harold hadn’t had the time since he’d returned to the library to glean any additional information for them since he was otherwise occupied. 

“Not as of yet but I will let you know as soon as I do. Keep a good eye on things John, I’ll be in touch.” Harold closed the line abruptly.

John grinned as he let his mind wonder through various scenarios playing out in his head as to what Finch was really doing that would have tired himself out before he finally got a hold of him. 

He shook the mental imagery out of his thoughts, it was too much imagining your brother having sex with someone.

#

“Is everything alright?” Caroline asked when Harold came back to her over the earpiece. 

“Yes my dear, John is in a prime location, there will be no one in or out that we won’t see. You can rest easy tonight, get some sleep, you are perfectly safe.”

“Thank you… I just wish…” She started hesitantly then stopped.

“Wish what Caroline?” Harold asked her curiously.

“I wish you were here with me, to share my bed.” She replied coyly. “To make me feel safer,” she added.

He smiled, “Yes, that would be nice. Perhaps in future, there will be an opportunity to wake up together… that is after I’ve made you feel so sated that you wouldn’t be able to keep your eyes open.” He replied and watched the smile on her face widen at his proclamation. 

His mind then quickly began to try to figure out how to make that happen as soon as possible.

“You are incorrigible Mister Finch.”

“Yes… it seems that when it comes to you I am a lot of things I never even contemplated again Miss Turing.”

She could hear the wonder and sincerity in his voice and it warmed her heart.

“Well, I’m going to take a nice hot bath and then try and go to sleep. Would you be interested in joining me?” She asked.  
"Audibly of course, though I am looking forward to the time when we can actually share a bath together,” she added and smiled at the thought.

“As appealing as that sounds, I will have to take a rain check this time if you don’t mind. I have some things to look into and if I’m not careful nothing will get done. But please let me know when you finish and get back into bed, I will be happy to help see you off to sleep if you’d like me too,” he replied. 

“I would like that very much,” she replied and looked into the camera, imagining Harold’s sweet grin. “I will be thinking about you, Harold. I feel like a giddy teenager again. I’m very happy right now… thanks to you.” 

He smiled contently. “I feel very happy as well Caroline, it's strange isn’t it?” He remarked. 

“Hmmm?” She replied, “What’s strange?”

“That we were mere strangers a few hours ago and yet I feel as though I’ve known you for a very long time,” he answered distractedly.

“Yes, it is… and that I feel the same way is just as strange. But there are always exceptions to the rules in life as I’m sure you well know. I don’t want to examine it too closely right now, it feels too good to analyze at the moment… don’t you agree?” She replied.

“Yes you’re right, let’s not think too hard about it, let’s just be grateful for the wonderful day we had together and worry about anything else another time. Today was one of the most unexpected and enjoyable days of my life Caroline, I want you to know that.”

She smiled at the camera, “For me as well Harold… I’ll talk to you again very soon.” 

“I will be looking forward to it Miss Turing.” He watched her move towards the bathroom. He disconnected the line and turned off the bugs in the master bath giving her a modicum of privacy and himself the temptation of sitting there listening to her bathe. 

He had to get his mind right, he had to find out who was a threat to this captivating woman. He would personally make sure nothing happened to her… even if it killed him.

#

Harold turned to his computer and began a more detailed investigation into the current suspects. He typed information for about five minutes when a chat port opened up on his main monitor, designated anonymous.

“Hi there Harold. did you miss me?” The message read. 

The IP address was masked confirming what Harold already suspected. His arch nemesis, the woman known as Root was contacting him once again. 

He felt a cold chill run through his veins. The timing was all wrong for this to happen. He had a young woman’s life in his hands, he couldn’t be distracted further with this rogue hacker right now.

“Hardly… what do you want?” Harold replied quickly and with great frustration.

The reply came immediately, “Can’t a girl reach out to a fellow geek when she feels lonely?” 

He rolled his eyes and felt his blood pressure start to rise further, “I ask again… what do you want?”

“My, aren’t we grumpy this evening. I would have thought you would have been more congenial after getting laid.”

Harold clenched his jaw tightly and began to panic. He looked around frantically, not knowing what to do or say for the moment, he was so taken off guard. 

If she knew where he had been and what he had done earlier then it stands to reason that she has to know about the library. She’d been following them and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Then a thought struck him like a lightning bolt. The more he thought about it the more the odds were that Root was the reason Caroline Turing’s number came up. The timing was too convenient for there to be any other purpose in hearing from her right now. He wouldn’t insinuate anything about their number though, just in case he was wrong.

“Are you jealous?” He answered as nonplussed as he could, though the rage that was running through him made him feel just the opposite. 

He baited Root to see if he could decipher what her intent was. What the tone of her demeanor was. As much as he wanted to find this highly intelligent adversary and deal with her accordingly, he would not put their numbers life in jeopardy.

“Far from it Harold, I enjoyed it as well.”

Harold was dumbstruck. What did that mean? He sat for a long moment not knowing how to respond to the casual statement blinking at him on the screen. 

Did she have cameras in Caroline’s office? Did she have her apartment already bugged? The realization of this nameless, faceless woman having seen and heard what had transpired between him and Miss Turing hit him like a freight train.

But surely John would have picked up on any surveillance that had already been put in place. He took a shot and decided to play it off as a lucky guess on her part but deep down he was scared to death of the implications.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied and waited, holding his breath.

“Oh, come now Harold, wasn’t it good for you too?" She replied then immediately added, “Three times?”

He gasped and stood up nearly knocking his chair over.

He tapped his earwig. “John!” He exclaimed panicked. “John!”

“Harold, what is it?” He replied anxiously.

“Get in there and extract Miss Turing immediately, take her to the safe house on ninth right away! I’ll get in contact with her and tell her you’re coming, hurry!” Finch and Reese didn't have a safe house on Ninth. Ninth was code for another place the two men had worked out in advance, just in case the library had been compromised. 

“Harold, what is it?”

“Root’s back and she knows everything, hurry John!”

#

Harold tried to connect with Caroline through their shared comms but she didn’t acknowledge him. He looked at the monitors that showed almost every room throughout her apartment and couldn’t see her anywhere. 

He tapped into the audio in the master bedroom and could hear water running from inside the bathroom.

“John, she’s inside taking a bath, please be discreet about the intrusion and give her time to compose herself. I don’t think Root is in the building so there’s no need to frighten her more than necessary.”

“Harold, what the hell’s happening?” John replied irritably.

“Please Mister Reese, get Caroline to safety and I will fill you in. I have to concentrate on tracing Root back to her current location right now, please be careful!”

Harold’s hands trembled as he typed furiously on the keyboard. He attempted to backtrack the IP address but Root had disconnected as soon as the last transmission had been received. 

He sat looking blankly at the screen as he tried to catch his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

John got inside the apartment building quickly and carefully and stood outside the door and listened for anything unusual. He methodically picked the lock and let himself inside quietly. 

He scanned the living room and surrounding areas. Everything was as it should have been. He crept down the hall and went directly for the open master bedroom cautiously scoping out the adjoining rooms. 

He stood just outside and could hear their number humming happily to herself.

“Miss Turing, don’t be alarmed, it’s John,” he called from the hallway.

The water immediately turned off and he heard her hurriedly shuffling inside the room, moving things about.

“I’ll be right out John, what’s wrong?” She replied anxiously.

“Just hurry if you would please and I’ll fill you in as best as I can.” He went into the spare bathroom first and checked for any hidden surveillance devices. 

“Harold’s alright isn’t he?” She asked as she finished slipping into a pair of jeans.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, why don’t you connect to him while I finish going through the apartment.”

“What are you doing John?” She asked expectantly.

“I’ll let Harold tell you what’s happening… please just hurry.” John went into the kitchen while she found and replaced her earwig and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Miss Turing,” Harold said, relieved as he looked at her through the monitor.

“Harold, what’s going on?” He could see the concern on her face and felt terrible for the upheaval.

“Well I suppose we will be seeing each other sooner than expected.” He chuckled trying to alleviate some of the stress they were sharing.

“I don’t understand,” she replied solemnly.

“Yes, yes I’m sorry please let me explain,” he began. “I have reason to believe that you are being monitored and not just by us.” He heard her take a breath and he continued. “I’m not really sure what’s happening at this point but please, you have to continue to trust me.” He watched her reaction and felt a pang of sympathy in his heart at the expression of fear and concern he saw through the screen.

“Caroline, listen to me. We will not let anyone harm you, I swear to you on my life.” He watched her close her eyes and hold the receiver with both hands tightly as she nodded in understanding.

“Good... now I want you to pack enough clothing and anything else you may need for the next few days quickly.”

“Harold?” She inquired forlornly. “Yes, my dear.” 

“Tell me that everything is going to be alright,” she asked quietly.

He felt a lump form in his throat at the innocence that she had expressed in the question. He swallowed it down, “everything’s going to be fine Caroline…now please hurry, I will see you very soon.”

He watched her lay the phone down and start packing her things.

“Harold?” John startled him out of his observations.

“Have you found anything?” Harold asked anxiously.

“No, that’s the thing. There’s absolutely no surveillance in this place except what I installed earlier. There is no way anyone could have monitored her from here. I’m stumped,” John stated.

“As am I Mister Reese. I’m shutting everything down here and I will meet you at the house in twenty-five minutes. There will be a car outside in five minutes to pick you up.” He started closing programs and windows. “And John…” he added quickly, “please be careful, you know how capable Root can be.”

“You got it, Harold, I will keep her safe for you.” 

#

“Are you ready to go Miss Turing?” John asked from the doorway.

“Yes, I’ve packed everything I should need for a week,” she replied nervously and tried to force a smile.

“Hey, look at me,” John instructed her gently. She looked up at him. “You’re going to be fine. If you know anything about Harold you’ll know that you can trust him and me to keep you safe. I promise.” He smiled warmly and took her bag from the bed. “Now follow me.”

John went out first, surveying the hallway as she followed closely behind him.

“We’re heading out Finch, just left the apartment.”

“Thank you, John, I’ve got just a couple more minutes here then I’m headed out as well.”

John stopped her just before they got to the entrance of the complex. He peered outside and spotted the black town car. “Alright now, there’s the car, I want you to follow my lead and get in the backseat directly.” 

She nodded and he opened the door and gently pulled her by the arm to follow him. He escorted her to the car quickly and opened the door. She got in and he handed her bag to her and took one more look around before he too got in.

John tapped the side of his ear. “Alright Finch, we’re en route to the place now.” 

“I’m on the way as well John, I will see you in approximately fifteen minutes. How is she holding up, we didn’t scare her too badly did we?” He asked with concern.

John looked at the stoic face of the woman next to him and smiled as she made eye contact with him. “She’s fine Harold. We’ll see you in a few.” He disconnected the line.

“Oh no!” She declared. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked anxiously.

“I forgot my earpiece in the bedroom, we have to go back!” She exclaimed.

John laughed, “You won’t need it, we’re going to see him now.”

She released the breath she didn’t know she had taken and sat back and closed her eyes and smiled. As uncomfortable with the situation as she was, she was also secretly happy that she would be in Harold’s company. She was anxious to feel his warm embrace again, to feel secure in his arms once more.

 

Harold arrived at the place first, he was sure that he had not been followed and was just as sure that John would be vigilant in getting them safely and covertly to the house. 

He was still reeling from the realization that Root was back in their lives. What could she possibly want with Miss Turing? Or maybe she just wanted to jack him around, to toy with him, to show her ability to unnerve him. 

Whatever the case was he was going to figure it out and put an end to her interference once and for all but only after he had made sure of Caroline’s ultimate safety.

The first thing they needed to do was to figure out if Caroline had someone from the outside that was a threat to her or if it was indeed Root that was the potential perpetrator. He couldn’t let Root hold all the power. 

He decided that they were going to proceed as if she had never entered into the picture and deal with her only as needed.

He set up his laptop and began to power up the rest of the computers in the bedroom that had one corner converted into a makeshift office. The room was complete with several monitors and keyboards. 

Although the library was the home base of choice, this room housed an array of equipment almost as impressive and would suffice for the time being. Until they discovered how compromised the library was there was no going back there for now.

He heard the front door open and felt his heart skip a beat. He was looking forward to seeing Caroline more than he wanted to admit.

“Harold?” John called from the main room. 

“On my way Mister Reese.”

When Caroline saw Harold she instantly felt a little bit better. His presence seemed to have a calming effect on her fraying nerves and the smile he gave her made her want to melt in relief.

“Miss Turing.” Harold smiled, acknowledged her and directed her to sit on the couch. 

“John please do a sweep of the place then come back and I will tell you we’re going to do.” Harold sat down next to Caroline and put his hand over hers.

John could tell that Finch was extremely invested in their number. The mere fact that his boss wasn’t hiding the fact worried him. 

He could only hope that he would be able to become detached from the situation and maintain his professionalism very soon. If he didn’t, he knew he would have to bring it to Finch’s attention. That was not a conversation that he wanted to have.

After John left the main room, Harold turned to Caroline and gently squeezed her hand. “Well, I certainly hadn’t planned on seeing you again so soon but I have to admit… I’m not complaining.” He smiled warmly at her.

Color rose in her cheeks at the smile on his lips. “You know… all you have to do is look at me a certain way and I feel all warm inside,” she answered and placed her hand on his face. 

She looked deep into his eyes and moved towards him. He leaned in and they kissed tenderly as she ran her hand down his chest and stopped at his thigh.

They heard John coming back to the room and they moved apart, making a little more room between them.

“All clear,” John supplied.

“Good, then have a seat Mister Reese and I’ll tell you both how we are going to proceed.” 

John sat across from them in a plush brown leather chair. He sat back. “I’m all ears, Finch.”

Harold took a breath. “Alright, what we don’t know at this point is Root’s intentions. We don’t even know for sure that she means any harm to Miss Turing.” 

“Who’s Root?” Caroline asked confused.

“Oh that’s right, I’m sorry, you have no idea what I’m talking about.”

“I’ll tell you what has developed since we last saw each other earlier this evening,” Harold began. “A few moments after I spoke to you last, I had a chat window pop up and this person, Root as we know her, engaged me in conversation.” He paused and thought how best to continue. “Let me start from the beginning of our interactions with Root… A few weeks ago Mister Reese and I were involved in a case that we were able to resolve satisfactorily. There was one thing we were not able to accomplish though and that was that a dangerous rogue hacker that had orchestrated the whole thing was able to elude us in the end. She identifies herself by the pseudonym of Root.” Harold looked at John then continued.

“We haven’t heard anything from her since that case and we presumed that we would most likely never hear from her again… obviously, we were mistaken.” Harold waited to see if Caroline had any questions and when she didn’t move to say anything he went further.

“We can’t rule Root out as the threat but we can’t let her control our efforts at looking at every other possibility either. It may very well be that she wishes to constrain my abilities to help you Miss Turing for whatever reason. It may be that she has been able to see my interest in you and wants to get in the way of that.”

“She’s very devious and dangerous and she took offense at not being able to rattle Harold last time,” John added. “I think she’s taken it as a personal challenge to get to you, Finch.”

“Maybe she has Mister Reese but whatever the case may be... we cannot let her influence what decisions we have to make in Miss Turing’s case.” Harold stood up. “So I will get back to work, Caroline if you will allow me, I will show you to your room.” He held his hand out to her and smiled as she accepted it and stood up beside him.

“John, I’ll be back in a few minutes and we will go over a few things, I’m sure Miss Turing is ready for bed by now. It’s been a long day.” 

“Take your time Finch, show her around, I’m going to go outside and double check the perimeter.” John grinned at Harold, he figured a little alone time would be just the thing to help the two lovebirds relax a little. 

Harold smiled and nodded at John in return, grateful that John was being a gentleman about things. He knew there was no actual need to check the grounds, John regularly updates the security in all of their safe houses. 

“Thank you, John.” Caroline offered, “For everything. Have a good night.”

“You do the same, get some rest, I will see you in the morning.” He looked at Harold once more and Harold saw the mischief in his eyes. 

He turned and walked to the front door and as he turned and started to pull the door behind him he couldn’t help himself. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he spit out and quickly shut the door before Finch could react.

Harold shook his head in disapproval. “Please forgive him, he’s a teenager at times, he can’t help it, it’s in his nature.”

She laughed and took Harold’s hand, “Will you show me around then?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****More hot sexual escapades. You have been warned!****

“Yes… this way please.” Harold tugged her hand with him as they made their way out of the main room and into the kitchen.

"I keep it stocked with the basic necessities at all times in case of emergencies. It should have just about anything you would like and if it doesn’t please let me know and I will make sure to accommodate your needs immediately."

She walked in and familiarized herself with the contents of the cupboards and opened the well-stocked refrigerator and was impressed.

Harold found himself watching her amused and enjoying her pretended scrutinizing of the room’s contents. He grinned as she looked through the cabinets. 

“This will do. I enjoy cooking, I think I can work with what’s here.” She grinned and walked over to Harold and placed her hands on his shoulders. He moved his hands to her waist and bent over and kissed her.

“Shall we move on?” He asked happily.  
#  
They walked a short distance and came to the first bathroom. “Self-explanatory,” Harold opened the door and she looked inside.

They proceeded down the hall until they got to the first bedroom. "This is where Mister Reese sleeps. Its bare bones just as he prefers, nothing too fancy for him, he wouldn’t know what to do with real comfort,” he teased. 

They walked a bit further, “Linen closet,” Harold offered as he opened the door and then closed it again.

He opened the next door revealing a nice sized spare bedroom tastefully decorated in the same dark, rich colors that Harold seemed to prefer. She noticed that the whole house was done up in a very similar fashion. 

She liked his tastes in décor. It reminds her of what they used to refer to as a gentleman’s club, lots of dark wood furniture throughout and on the walls dark colors painted here and there. The paintings were mostly renaissance style, they too were very rich in color.

They got near the end of the hall and he put his hand on the door knob of her room. “This will be your personal domain, Miss Turing, You will have all the privacy in this room that you would be afforded in your own home, I hope you approve.” He opened the door and she walked inside while he stood in the doorway and watched her take in her surroundings.

The room was bigger than the previous two and housed a queen sized bed with matching furniture, very nice tasteful furnishings. There was an adjoining bathroom with what she guessed was the master bedroom. She was again impressed with Harold’s aesthetic tastes.

“Then you approve?” He asked as she smiled favorably.

“Yes, I love it. You have a very discriminating style Mister Finch,” She said as she walked towards him stopping very close to him, almost touching. “And where is your room then?” She grinned and took his hand.

“My room is here.” They moved back into the hallway and Harold opened the door to reveal the large master suite that was fashioned in the same rich warm colors and dark wood that covered most of the walls. 

One full wall was covered floor to ceiling with books of all genres. One corner was obviously Harold’s workstation covered with computer monitors and the like but the most impressive thing by far was the king-sized four poster bed made of dark mahogany wood. 

She walked through and looked inside the master bath that was, as she had guessed, conveniently adjoined with her room. It was very large with a dual vanity, complete with spa tub and a separate shower stall with a large bench and multiple shower heads. She smiled at the ideas of what she could accomplish with Harold in that room.

She walked back inside the bedroom and ran her hand along the dresser that sat against the wall. “This is very nice Harold,” she stated as she moved over to his workstation, taking in the equipment and the furniture in the room. 

Then she moved to the bed and ran her hands along the smooth, cool bed frame looking at Harold suggestively. 

He stood in the doorway watching her and smiled at her when she looked at him teasingly.

“What do you have in mind Miss Turing?” he grinned.

“Well… John said to take our time after all… didn’t he?” She grinned back.

Harold nodded, “Yes he did.” He approached her and she welcomed him into her arms and embraced him.

He looked into her eyes. “You’ll be the death of me Miss Turing,” he teased.

“But it would be a perfect way to go, don’t you agree?” She replied and pulled him closer to her.

“I can’t argue with that,” he leaned in to kiss her softly.

Harold had never been so uninhibited in all his life. He still couldn’t figure out how this was happening to him, how he seemed to have an almost unlimited amount of stamina and found that he wasn’t self-conscious with Caroline whatsoever. 

He felt himself becoming aroused yet again by the firm young body offered to him. He pulled her against himself firmly as he sought entrance to her mouth, and she opened her lips for him with pleasure. He loved the taste of her and enjoyed eliciting quiet moans from her as he practiced his technique.

She loved the way he kissed, the way in which he used his tongue so skillfully in every regard. She felt herself giving way to his whims at once, knowing by now that he knew how to take care of her desires. 

He had already proven himself multiple times over. He was a master at his craft and she loved his instruction.

“Please Harold… make me yours again.” She found herself saying as one hand had worked her jeans open as the other stroked over her back.

“Your pleasure is my desire, Caroline,” he whispered into her ear causing goosebumps to rise throughout her body. 

He kissed her again and slowly moved them closer to the edge of the bed. He held her close to him as he ran his hands beneath her blouse and unhooked her bra. 

She sighed as he brought one hand around and fondled her breast ardently.

“Oh, Harold…” She gasped as he kissed down her neck and then pulled her blouse over her head and removed her bra swiftly.

He smiled warmly at her as he guided her down to lay on the bed and stood up to appreciate the vision in front of him.

“I don’t know how you do it, Caroline,” he stated.

She smiled back, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know very well what I mean.” He bent over to remove her shoe. “You’ve enchanted me.”

He took her naked foot in his hands and caressed it for a moment before he brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. He removed the other shoe and did the same, as she sighed softly.

He moved his hands up and removed her jeans and her underwear, all the while consuming her lovely body with his eyes. She smiled at the expression of desire that he wore.

“You have too many clothes,” She stated and he met her eyes and grinned. 

“Let’s remedy that detail now.” He removed his jacket and waistcoat then his tie.

He moved over to her and took a kiss once more. “Will you be taking all night Harold?” She teased.

He stood up and let his eyes roam over her body. “Just taking in the view, my beauty.” 

She could plainly see the swelling beneath his trousers and she brought her hand up to her mouth and inserted her index finger and sucked it teasingly as she gazed into his eyes. 

Her regard made his cock twitch with want and she giggled as he stood and watched her with hungry eyes.

“Do you need my assistance?” She asked teasingly.

“Not with this part but I will need you to apply those lips to another purpose very soon.” He quickly divested himself of his shirt accidentally pulling a button off in his haste and then the undershirt at the same time he toed off his shoes.

She grinned, “I know how to sew as well.”

“No need… I employ a large number of dry cleaners and tailors on a regular basis.” He grinned as he finished with socks, pants and then finally his boxer briefs revealing his impressively large erect cock.

“Now we’re ready.” She stated and looked at him wantonly.

“Yes… now we’re ready,” he concurred. 

She moved further over on the bed making room for him and he obliged and laid flush against her side.

“You are a wonder, Miss Turing.” He put his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him.

“How did this happen?” He brought their mouths together and kissed her slowly and ran his hand down to her breasts. 

She sighed into his mouth as he fondled and caressed them skillfully.

She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes. “I don’t understand it either Harold but it feels so right.” She pulled him to herself again and kissed him aggressively much to his delight. 

His hand ventured further down and he moved his hand between her legs and began exploring. 

She gasped at the glorious stimulation of his fingers. Dexterity was another of his skills that she was in awe of.

He smiled as he watched her face, his efforts eliciting soft sounds of pleasure from her. He skillfully touched her with his fingertips until he found what he was looking for when her expression changed to one of intense concentration. "Yes, I think... just there." He gently massaged her clitoris unerringly.

She closed her eyes and let his expertise quickly bring her to climax. She arched her back and clutched at his arm as she shuddered and rode the wave of bliss to its delightful conclusion.

When she had calmed her breathing, she opened her eyes and found him grinning as he watched her smugly. 

“You are so amazing,” she laughed and turned her body to face him and kissed him tenderly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, “I’m nothing of the sort Miss Turing. You have unleashed something in me that I wasn’t aware I possessed. It’s you that holds the key,” he smiled warmly.

His smile tugged at her heart and she leaned in to kiss him. She pulled away and pushed him to lay down flat against the bed and kissed his cheek and then down to his neck and shoulder, resting her mouth over his pulse point.

She heard him gasp as she licked and sucked at the scar tissue over the top of his shoulder and she brought her hand down and wrapped it around him firmly.

He was hot and hard and she slowly began to pump him as she kissed him again passionately.

He gasped into her mouth and she felt him getting near his release when he put his hand on her wrist and stilled her from her objective.

“Not yet,” he whispered breathlessly and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, then he gently pushed her back to lay flat on the bed.

The lust in his eyes was undeniable as he moved over her and kissed down her breasts, sucking and teasing both nipples as his fingers worked her below. 

He kissed down her stomach and positioned himself between her legs. Bringing them up, he kissed the insides of her thighs. She watched him as he smiled desirously then went to work.

He looked up at her as he licked her enthusiastically. She leaned back into the pillow and moaned in pleasure continuously as he gently opened her up licking, encircling her clit again and again and then he flattened his tongue against it and moved his head side to side quickly and watched her begin to come apart for him with great enjoyment. He brought his hands up and teased her breasts as he delved inside, thrusting with his tongue. 

She squirmed beneath him and he knew she was soon to be ready once again. He brought his hands down and gently but firmly manipulated her clit with his thumb while his tongue continued to fuck into her.

Her back arched and her body stilled and she moaned in abandon as she orgasmed once, then again and convulsed in ecstasy until finally she went lax in a sated heap. 

She giggled and urged him up from between her legs and brought him to her mouth and kissed him. Her body quaked under him and he smiled in satisfaction and kissed her neck while she recovered, laying delightfully content on top of her, feeling the heat of her beneath him.

She could feel his stiff cock twitch between their bodies and she took a breath and composed herself.

“I think I’m ready,” she offered.

He smiled into her neck as he kissed her warm skin, “Are you sure Miss Turing?” 

She laughed, “Not really but I want you inside me... now.”

He lifted himself off and kissed down her body, he moved back onto his knees between her legs. He pulled her legs up and placed her knees on either side of his torso as he directed himself to her entrance and advanced forward slowly. 

The position was heavenly as he grasped her thighs and rocked his hips deliberately in and out with great skill and restraint. She moaned in pleasure. 

He paused and then brought her ankles to lay over his shoulders and pushed further inside her as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. His rigid cock found her g-spot and she moaned loudly as he rubbed against it over and over again. 

He placed both hands to lay on either side of her shoulders and continued to rock into her while looking into her eyes hungrily. 

“Ahh… Caroline, you are a wondrous distraction,” he gasped as his thrusts grew deeper and faster.

She moaned uncontrollably as the sensation of undiscovered pleasure was drawn from her, depriving her of the ability to form words. He continued to take her through uncharted waters of want and desire. She smiled and closed her eyes holding on as he took her on the ride of her life, gasping and moaning at his proficiency. 

She arched her back and her hands wrapped tightly around his forearms, nails digging into his skin as she orgasmed multiple times and her body quaked in ecstasy. 

He slowed and stopped his thrusting mercifully to spare her overstimulation and then got back onto his knees. He took one of her legs and brought it over and positioned himself behind her, never losing their connection as he did so. 

He waited for her signal to continue, kissing and caressing the back of her neck and shoulders patiently.

“Who’s going to be the death of who Harry?” She laughed. “No one has ever made me feel this way before… you are truly a master.” She felt herself becoming emotional suddenly.

“I told you, Caroline, it’s you. I’ve never in my life even contemplated climaxing more than twice in a day and yet here we are again.” He chuckled and planted more kisses on her back.

“Alright, I think I’m ready but please, if you’re holding back on my account I give you permission to come already.” They both laughed. 

“I assure you, I’m not holding back, I’m just taking my time. I would never consider taking my pleasure before I have made certain that you were completely…” He kissed her neck. “And utterly…” He kissed her shoulder, “satisfied.” 

He pulled her closer and held her tightly as he pushed his still fully erect cock inside her from behind. She reached her arm around his head gently but firmly for more leverage as he began to thrust. 

They both gasped and sighed in pleasure as he quickly found his rhythm and continued his efforts.

She turned her face towards him and brought his lips to hers and captured his mouth. “Ohh… Harold… please come for me now!” She gasped in joy as he ejaculated in great waves of pure ecstasy, his body tensing and relaxing with each spasm of his release. 

Their sweating bodies relaxed together as they both panted for air. 

“Oh, my,” Harold chuckled in elation as he pulled her closer to lay snugly against his chest.

“That’s an understatement Mister Finch,” she laughed as she too tried to catch her breath.

As they lay there together and the adrenaline slowly seeped from their well-used bodies, the punishment for the physical exertion Harold had demonstrated in spades came creeping into him. 

The dull aches and sharp pains quickly began to make themselves known in a brutal fashion.

He gasped in pain as his lower back and hip contracted violently. He rolled over to lay supine, eyes squeezed shut, fisting his hands as the muscle spasms assaulted him viciously.

“Harold! What can I do!?” She saw the pain in his face and the trembling starting in his body and she was frightened for him.

He looked at her and through clenched teeth replied. “In my suit jacket.”

She got up quickly and found the small pill case that Harold always carries in case of emergencies and brought it over to him and opened it.

“How many… do you need water?” She asked anxiously.

He shook his head slightly and put two fingers out as his body continued to convulse agonizingly. Sweat began to run from his hairline onto the pillow beneath him.

He looked at Caroline and opened his mouth slightly and she placed two pills inside.

“Are you sure you don’t need something to drink?” She asked him sympathetically.

He shook his head again and squeezed his eyes shut. “Works faster… to let them… dissolve.” He replied with tremendous effort. 

“That has to taste terrible,” she took his hand and rubbed it soothingly until it opened and she held it as it tightened almost painfully in her grasp.

“Not so bad,” he replied through clenched teeth.

“I’m so sorry Harold,” she stated and rubbed his arm. 

She got up and pulled the comforter over their nude bodies and laid close to him and watched until she saw him start to relax.

”I’m not,” he replied after a few long moments. 

She smiled at him warmly when he turned his head to look into her eyes. “I’m not sorry for a single moment.”


	10. Chapter 10

John walked around the house taking his time stalling and double checking the perimeter for the third time. He was just about to go back into the house when he spotted movement in the tree line in his peripheral vision. 

He paused with his hand on the doorknob and made a mental note of the exact location. He turned the knob and went inside.

When John opened the front door, the sound of the alarm’s entry alert signaled Finch and Caroline that he had come back into the house.

“What do you want to do Harold?” She asked nervously. “John’s back.”

“I’ll need just a few more minutes to compose myself and then I’ll meet him in the main room. If you’d like to head to bed and get some rest I will take care of him directly.” He smiled and brought her hand to his lips. “Thank you.” 

She smiled tenderly and bent over and kissed him. “Are you sure you want me to leave you?” 

He smiled at her, “I’ll be fine soon, please get some rest. We both need it after the day we’ve had.” He smiled at her.

She looked at him seriously, “It may sound crazy…. but I think I could be falling in love with you.”

Harold was taken aback. 

She saw the surprise and confusion on his face and she got up quickly and made for the door, self-conscious by her impulsive assertion.

“Caroline!” He called after her. He could feel the embarrassment she felt at his response and it troubled him. 

She turned back towards him at the door. “Harold, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”

“No, please Caroline… it’s just that.” Harold didn’t know how exactly he felt about this unexpected development. “I think we should talk when we have the appropriate time,” he smiled warmly at her, wanting to ease her apprehension. 

“Yes, you’re right of course… I wasn’t thinking.” She smiled nervously and left the room.

Harold laid there and stared at the ceiling as the worst of the pain had finally dissipated and thought hard about what just happened. He truly had no idea what to think about her declaration. 

Was it just post-coital hysteria that made her think that she could have these feelings for him or was it more than that? Hell, he didn’t even know how to analyze his own feelings at the moment let alone try and diagnose her emotional state. 

It was best not to dwell on it at this point. Her safety was the paramount concern and that was where they needed to apply all of their concentration.

When Harold had finally been able to get himself dressed and presentable he made his way to the main room where he found John looking at the security feeds from outside of the house.

“Harold we may have a problem,” he stated soberly.

“What have you found?”

“I checked every security measure we have in place and it’s all in perfect working order. It’s just that I…” John broke off.

“You what John?” Harold asked nervously.

“It could be nothing Finch but I thought I may have seen something … some movement just behind the tree line as I was coming back inside. I can’t be sure though and that makes me nervous. I’ve checked all the camera feeds for the last two hours and I didn’t see any signs of anyone so much as looking in this direction, which leads me to believe I may have imagined it.”

“Were you able to make out any shape or size of this… whatever this movement was?” Harold asked concerned.

“No and I may not have seen anything at all but it’s not breezy in the least so that rules out any leaves whirling around. And as I said, I didn’t see any other signs either so I suggest we not worry about it right now. We just keep monitoring the camera feeds and keep the alarms set at all times.” John smiled at Harold and motioned for him to sit down.

“How’s our number doing Finch?” He asked amused.

Harold shot him a look. “Miss Turing is fine at the moment,” he offered and met John’s gaze.

“And how are you doing Harold, I noticed you’re limping a bit heavier all of a sudden,” John smirked.

“I just experienced some major muscle spasms, it will take some time for me to recover,” he replied irritably.

“Is that what you call it?” John grinned, “I won’t ask you for details, don’t worry Finch.” 

Harold shook his head in exasperation. “Mister Reese...” He took a tentative breath. “If I wanted to ask your honest opinion on something… of a personal matter… do you think you can refrain from attempting to unsettle me?”

John shifted in his chair a little and answered soberly, “Yes… I’m sorry that you feel that you can’t talk to me seriously about anything Finch, it’s my fault and I apologize for it. Please feel free to ask me anything.”

Harold nodded and looked at the floor in front of him, “It seems that Miss Turing thinks she may be developing feelings for me on an emotional level.” He paused and looked at John for a reaction. 

John took a deep breath, “And what are your feelings?” He asked seriously. 

Finch shifted in the chair uncomfortably. “It seems that I don’t really have a clue as to how I feel personally.” He shook his head. “It’s just been so strange these last two days. I have been thinking and acting out of character and I can’t seem to be able to keep my head clear when I’m with her, I… I just don’t know John and it concerns me a great deal.”

John saw the confusion and anxiety clearly written on Finch’s face and he felt sympathy for him, this man that is in complete control of himself at all times, to be so confused and out of sorts, tugged at his heart.

“Is it because of Grace, Harold?”

Harold shot a look at John that could kill but then settled into something mournful and his eyes began to glisten.

“Harold… it’s natural that you would feel guilty about the thought of moving on but you have to decide. Are you going to punish yourself for the rest of your life for the decision you were forced to make or can you consider letting yourself off the hook and maybe find happiness again?”

Harold looked forward and sagged in his chair as he thought about John’s words.

“Answer this question, Harold,” Finch looked at him blankly, “Do you think that you would ever want to try to reunite with Grace?”

Harold flinched at the question that had hit a sore spot in his heart. “I… I don’t… I can’t think clearly right now John.” He replied with sadness. “I’m at a loss.”

John felt so sorry for his friend he didn’t know what to do.

“Harold, why don’t you get some rest, I’ll be here to monitor the feeds and you can spell me in the morning. Maybe some sleep will help clear your head.”

“Yes alright, maybe you’re right, I am very tired. We’ll start fresh in the morning and resolve this case as soon as we possibly can.” He got up gingerly and with great effort and headed out of the room.

He turned back towards his op, ‘Thank you, John,” he said appreciatively.

“Anytime Finch, I’m here for you whenever you need me.” John smiled at him.

#

When Harold got back to the doorway of the master bedroom he paused and placed his palm flat against Caroline’s door for a moment before he turned and went back inside his room and closed the door behind him.

He went inside and powered up the monitors of his computers to take one last look before he tried to get some sleep. 

On one of his screens, he saw them. “You should be sufficiently worn out to get some sleep now Harold… sweet dreams.” The words sent a chill through him. 

He stared for far too long at the message. 

His blood pressure spiked. How in the hell did Root know what he had been doing tonight?! He sat and stared vacantly, unable to grasp a coherent thought, he was burned out but too wired to sleep now. 

If Root meant to push him to the state of exhaustion, she was doing a great job.

#

John went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. He sat back in the armchair and looked at the monitor for any movement in any of the six feeds that were displayed. Did he imagine it? 

Maybe it was a deer or another animal that he had seen. Maybe he hadn’t seen anything at all. It was really bothering him now. On top of it, having Harold so out of sorts and confused only added to his own anxiety level on this case. 

He decided that tomorrow would be another day, they could start again fresh and go from there.

A few minutes later John was surprised when Caroline came into the room and sat down with him.

She smiled slightly when she looked at him, “I hope you don’t mind, I couldn’t go to sleep just yet.”

“No problem, is there something on your mind?” He asked expectantly. “Well, other than the obvious.” he added and smiled.

She was very nervous but needed to talk to someone other than Harold. “Has he talked to you about us?” She asked nervously.

John took a breath. “A little,” he replied. “Nothing too detailed, he just seems to be a bit confused as of late.”

She looked at John apprehensively. “In what regard?”

“I’m not sure I should be talking to you before he’s had the chance,” he began, “I’ll just say that, from an outsider’s perspective, he’s having feelings that he hasn’t had to deal with for a very long time and he’s not sure how to feel about them.”

She nodded and remained quiet.

“Look, I don’t know how much you know about his past and it’s not my place to bring it up, so if you don’t mind I’d like to just leave it at that,” he smiled at her sympathetically.

“I understand.” She got up and walked towards the hallway. “Thank you, John.” She smiled and went back to her room.

#

Too many things at once flooded Harold’s mind, he couldn’t concentrate on anything and he felt lightheaded for a moment. The words remained on the screen, staring him in the face, taunting him. 

He sat back in the desk chair and realized that an hour had flown by without him realizing it. He was shocked and stood up abruptly and felt dizzy, struggling to keep his balance he grabbed the edge of the desk. 

His vision swam and panic rose up and he broke out in a cold sweat.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting back the feeling of vertigo that had swept over him. He opened his eyes and made for the door, staggering a bit he clutched the doorknob tightly using it to steady himself. 

He had to get to the main room, to John. He was disoriented as he made his way into the hallway. He had the presence of mind not to call out for John to help him, he didn’t want to disturb Caroline and frighten her. 

He leaned against the wall and forced himself to move his legs and almost made it to the main room before John had heard him.

“Jesus Finch!” He got to him quickly. “What’s happened?” 

Harold held on to John and they made it to a chair, “I don’t know…,” he gasped. “I feel… strange.” 

John gave him some water and he swallowed it down gratefully. “How do you feel strange Harold, in what way? Are you having chest pains or shortness of breath?” John asked anxiously.

“No, I’m just dizzy… disoriented and I must have lost consciousness for a while.” He drank some more water and slowly began to feel better. “I got another communication from Root after I left you and soon began to feel strange. The next thing I know an hour had elapsed. It’s as if I was drugged.” He shook his head in thought, he couldn’t figure it out.

“Did you take anything recently?” John asked as he began to calm down seeing Harold coming back to himself.

“A couple of my pain pills, they shouldn’t have had that effect. I just don’t understand.” He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the chair. “I’m starting to feel better now, maybe it was just a fluke. It has to be, doesn’t it?” He looked at John for reassurance.

“I hope so Harold because the alternative doesn’t bare thinking about," he replied soberly. 

“The alternative?” Harold asked questioningly.

“I wouldn’t put anything past Root,” John answered. “If she’s somehow found a way to tamper with anything we have contact with... we could be looking at some real trouble.”

Harold looked at John in dismay. “If you’re trying to scare me, John… you’ve succeeded.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Now tell me what Root had to say.” John sat back in his chair as Harold relayed the information to him.

Harold took a deep breath, “She indicated that she knew what I had been doing this evening,” he looked at John, embarrassed. “She said that I should have worn myself out enough that I should be able to sleep.”

John couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face but quickly got hold of himself. “Is that all?” He asked.

“Yes, and it’s at that time that I noticed the inability to be able to concentrate and the next thing I knew an hour had disappeared. I don’t have any memory at all of where that time went.” He shook his head in thought. “That frightens me, John.”

“Yes, I imagine it would Harold.”

“I just can’t understand how she knows so much, do you think we may have missed any bugs on ourselves or our vehicles perhaps?” Harold was grasping at straws.

“I really don’t think so... but I will go check the cars in a little while. There’s no way she could have planted anything on us I’m sure of that but you may want to check with our number. She may have brought something from her apartment. I’m sure she would be more comfortable with you checking her things over rather than me.”

“Yes, I’m sure your right. I’ll wait until morning, let her get some rest while she has an opportunity.”

“Harold…” John started. 

Finch looked at him attentively. 

“She asked me if you’d told me anything about the two of you.”

“When?” Harold asked anxiously. “What did you say?”

“Shortly after you went back to your room, she said she couldn’t sleep and asked me then.” John looked at his friend's nervous expression, a friend he’d come to think of Harold now, he thought to himself a little amused. “Harold, she does think she’s in love with you,” he stated seriously.

Harold frowned a bit, “what makes you think that John? Did she say as much?”

“She didn’t have to Finch.” 

Harold’s posture stiffened.

“I’m sure she may think she has feelings for me at the moment but tomorrow is another day and she may wake up and think better of it.” Harold went quiet, deep in thought.

“What if she doesn’t?” John replied after a long moment.

Harold looked at him thoughtfully. “Then I’m going to have to convince her otherwise.” 

#

Caroline had heard Harold staggering down the hall and got up and cracked the door to her room. 

She saw John helping Harold into the main room and quietly followed behind them and listened to their whole exchange.

She was nervous and worried for him at first listening to his account of events since she had seen him last but then she began to feel upset by the end of the conversation. 

How could he not return her feelings? She turned and went back to her room. How could he dismiss the fact that they had shared so much this day? 

She had been convinced that he had felt the same feelings for her that she did for him and to hear him tell John so callously that he would have to “convince her otherwise” made her blood boil. 

How dare he! She would tell him a few things when he came to “check her things out” she told herself.

She took her robe off and got back into bed fuming. 

Yes, she would have a few choice words for Mister Finch in the morning! She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep now and tried hard not to let her thoughts get more out of control at this new revelation more than they already had. 

#

“How do you think she’s going to take that Finch? I mean I’m pretty sure she’s counting on you having similar feelings for her. You’ve spent an awful lot of time in her company today,” John asserted.

Harold nodded, “that’s just it John… I do have similar feelings for her but I can’t let her get involved with me… with us.” He looked at John earnestly, “I couldn’t let Grace and I can’t let her, it’s too dangerous, you know that.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I can’t do that to anyone that I love ever again.”

John smiled sadly at him and nodded, “I know you think that Harold but life only gives us a certain number of opportunities. Are you sure you’re willing to let another one slip by?”

Harold felt a tear come to his eye and sat further back in the chair. “Wouldn’t you… knowing the line of work we’re in?” He asked John.

John contemplated the question thoughtfully. “I can’t answer that,” he replied forlornly, “it hasn’t happened to me.”

They sat in silence after that until finally, John spoke up. “Harold, you really should try and get some rest. Come on, I’ll walk you back, tuck you in if you want.” John got up and stuck his hand out to Finch grinning.

Harold took his hand and let himself be helped out of the chair. “Very funny Mister Reese.”

They got to the master bedroom and walked over to the monitors, powering them on again.

Once again on the main screen, Root had left another message. 

“You sure know how to burst a girl’s bubble, Harold.” Was all that it said. They looked at each other in panic.

“What the hell does that mean!?” Harold exclaimed. “John close the door!”

“I don’t get it, Finch,” John answered perplexed.

“Nor do I John. And there’s no way for me to track these messages after she has signed off from wherever she is.” Harold sat in the chair facing the computer. “I’ll have to wait for her next transmission to even have a chance at locating her.” 

 

“Finch, let me watch you have to get some rest, you’re worn out.” John urged Harold up from the chair and directed him to the bed. 

It said a lot about Harold’s energy level that he didn’t even offer a token protest.

“Look, I’ll go out and get the laptop from the living room and bring it in here to monitor security. You will lay down and try to get at least a little bit of sleep. If she contacts you again I will wake you up immediately, how’s that sound?”

 

Harold sat on the edge of the bed and looked at John gratefully. “Thank you, John.” He nodded, “I’ll watch it until you get back.”

“Alright but call me if it so much as blinks.” John left to get the things he needed from the main room while Harold sat and stared at the computer monitor dazedly.

John was right, he couldn’t remember the last time he was so tired. The mental strain on top of all the physical exertion that he’d already spent had him almost ready to fall over and pass out. If he was going to take care of Caroline he would have to get some rest.

Harold for a split second contemplated whether to wake Caroline but decided that there would be no point to it right now. He wanted her to get all the rest she could for the time ahead. 

He wasn’t going to jump ahead of things and give Root the satisfaction of knowing how rattled she had gotten him. If she had somehow planted a surveillance device on one of them he was going to find it and make her very sorry that she decided to goad him into another dangerous game.

By the time John had gotten back to the room Harold was practically slumped over with exhaustion.

“Finch… let me help you get comfortable.” John eased Harold’s legs over onto the bed and propped some pillows around him. “I don’t know what works best for you but they’re all in arm’s reach.”

“Thank you, John, please let me know if…” he fell asleep immediately.

John shook his head at the man. His boss was diligent and meticulous about security and it made John extremely nervous that this hacker had been able to elude him. He took Harold’s shoes off and loosened his tie and undid the top three buttons of his tailored shirt. 

John hoped that Finch could get enough rest behind him so that he would have all of his extensive mental faculties in prime working order for the time to come.

He sat at the desk and paged through the book he’d pulled from one of the shelves, keeping an eye on all of the monitor’s. He could hear Finch’s breathing even out indicating that he was finally asleep. 

Thirty minutes later Harold’s computer pinged. It was Root again.

“If you wake him, John, you’ll be very sorry.” Came up on the monitor. John leaned forward in the chair in disbelief. “And Harold will be even sorrier.” 

John’s heart raced, he looked back at Harold asleep on the bed, he wanted desperately to wake him but he couldn’t take the chance. 

Somehow Root knew every step they took and he wouldn’t risk the threat that she posed to their lives. She must have a camera or a listening device somewhere in the room or the house. His hands were tied.

“What do you want?” John typed and waited for a response.

He didn’t have to wait very long.

“I’m so glad you asked John, this is going to be fun,” was the reply while he held his breath and waited for the next rejoinder.


	12. Chapter 12

When enough time had passed that John thought perhaps Root was waiting for him to prompt another response, he put his fingers to the keyboard to begin to ask her what her intentions where.

It wasn’t necessary, Root had given him a directive.

“John, I want you to go back to the library and retrieve every file and every scrap of information that you and Harold have on Miss Turing’s case and leave it at the West entrance of Central Park. You’ll need to put the information in a waterproofed package, of course, you know what pigs’ people can be, and put it in the first garbage can you find just inside the entrance.”

John thought for a moment, looking back at Harold behind him asleep on the bed, he debated again whether to wake him up for this exchange. When he looked back to the monitor a new message appeared.

“Oh and John, if you choose to involve Harold in our little conversation, I will kill him slowly and painfully while I make you watch.”

John’s blood pressure spiked further, a threat to himself was acceptable, threatening Harold was not. John had found himself getting attached to his fussy and inscrutable boss over the past few months and would not let him get hurt or possibly killed, not on his watch. 

This time, they would catch this bitch and John would be sure that she never threatened another person again in her life. So he took a breath, he had to remain as calm as he possibly could, and he typed.

“When am I supposed to do this and how am I going to get it done without Harold finding out?”

“It’s simple John, you’ll have to tell Harold you need to go back to get something from the library, anything you’d like to make up. You know that he won’t leave Miss Turing alone for a second now, not when he’s developed intense feelings of attraction and responsibility for the girl.” 

John could almost hear the mocking nature of her response.

He thought a little bit too long before responding, Root had another warning.

“Come now John, you’re a smart man, you know I have the means to deliver on my promise, I will make him hurt unbearably, answer me now.”

John responded, biting back his rage, “What time?” He typed as quietly as he could, gritting his teeth all the while.

“Seven-thirty tomorrow morning, you might want to get some rest in the meantime. Goodnight John and don’t forget to delete this conversation, we wouldn’t want to get Harold injured.”

In John’s mind, there was no question now. Root was the threat to Caroline Turing and she held all the cards for the time being. 

He also knew that what he’d seen out of the corner of his eye while he was outside was most likely someone working for her. What he couldn’t figure was how she seemed to know specific details of Harold and Caroline’s familiarity. 

It’s almost like she was in the room with them, her innuendo’s and taunting seemed too on-point to be dismissed as a guess on her part. 

She had to have some type of surveillance going on inside the house which meant that he’d have to be careful with how he went about searching the place. 

He wasn’t exactly sure of her capabilities but he was not naïve enough to think that she couldn’t back up her threats. Money could buy a lot of fire power and he knew that she had enough to most likely be able to purchase a small army.

#

John couldn’t leave the room, he couldn’t chance Finch waking and not finding him keeping an eye on the monitor for any more communications. 

It would not make Finch happy if he wasn’t available to intercept another message. He knew he had to stay in the room. He sat back in Harold’s ergonomic office chair and put his feet up on the desk. 

The odds of getting any rest as Root had suggested was almost nil. His mind was buzzing with what ifs and what could he do to counter her plans. 

The worst part was not being able to ask Harold his thoughts on the matter. As long as there was the slimmest of possibilities that Root had a camera or a bug somewhere nearby, he couldn’t chance talking to Finch about any of what just developed.

Harold stirred about two hours after Root’s last correspondence.

“Nothing more John?” he asked drowsily.

“Not a word Finch, go back to sleep,” he answered.

Harold shifted on the bed, cringing from the stiffness in his neck and lower back.

“I’m alright now John, it’s your turn to get some sleep.”

“You’ve had hardly two hours Finch, you need more than that,” John argued.

Harold swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his hand to the back of his neck and gingerly moved his head around, working out the rigidity of his injured vertebrae.

“Two hours is par for the course Mister Reese, if I get four in a night I consider myself to be slacking.”

John shook his head, he knew it was pointless to argue, Finch was already moving to get off the bed.

“Besides, I’ve got some things to look into, go get some sleep, John.”

It was almost two-thirty in the morning now and as much as he hated to leave Finch alone for a second he got up and turned to leave the room.

“Harold…” John began. Finch turned toward him as he sat in the chair. “I want you to wake me up if you hear from her again, understand?” John said seriously.

“Yes, yes, of course, get some sleep,” Finch replied and turned his attention toward the monitors.

“I need you to make sure I’m awake by five-thirty,” John instructed.

Finch turned the chair around to face John. “Three hours is hardly enough for anyone John, I’ll wake you when I feel it’s necessary.”

“Harold, I need to go back to the library and I want to do it while it’s still dark,” John responded.

“Why do you need to go back there, don’t we have everything we need here? He replied confusedly.

“Yeah we do Finch but there’s a specialized camera that I left behind that I’d like to utilize, it could help.” 

Harold wasn’t buying it, “what’s so special about this camera?” 

“It has infra-red capability Finch, if we’re here another night it may come in handy.” John used his most confident tone, belying the emotions he was feeling inside. 

He had enough time to figure out what his made up excuse would be to leave the house while Finch slept, now he would find out if it was good enough to fool his genius employer or not.

“But John, aren’t you worried that if she knows about the library she may have set traps?” He replied uncomfortably. 

Harold was confident in himself enough that he felt he and Caroline would be fine for a few hours by themselves but he was worried for his op.

John used that to his advantage, “Finch, give me some credit, will you? I’ve been doing this for a long time, I have skills... you do remember?” He replied irritably, he had to throw Finch off the unease that the man was feeling. 

“Yes, of course, Mister Reese, whatever you think we need to do to keep everyone safe, I will wake you at five-thirty, now go get some sleep.” Finch turned back to the desk and John hurried out the door.

John put his ear to Caroline’s door for any unusual sounds and when he heard nothing but silence he continued to his room. 

He felt fairly confident that Root was finished for the night, she would think she was getting what she wanted in the morning. 

So he laid down on the bed and used all of his skills to turn his brain off long enough to get a little bit of rest, he was sure that he would need it. He shut his eyes and within a few short minutes, he was asleep.

#

Harold ran through all he knew about Root through his brain as he stared at the quiet monitors in front of him. 

She was an expert and worthy opponent in the field of computer language and he knew it would be unwise to underestimate her. 

It was eating at him that she seemingly had all of this vast knowledge of his movements over the last day and night, he blushed a little thinking about the possibility that she had witnessed his and Caroline’s carnal activities. 

He shook himself away from those thoughts, if she had there was nothing to be done about it, it was best not to dwell on it. 

His neck was becoming an issue the longer he sat and he rubbed it absently while he thought about various scenarios they may have to deal with from his adversary, then he heard the opening of Caroline’s bathroom door, on her side of the adjoining room. 

He listened from his chair through his side of the room, feeling a bit awkward at the perceived lack of privacy even though the door was closed. 

His bathroom door opened and Caroline stood in the doorframe and looked inside until she found his eyes observing her raptly.

She wore a sheer lavender negligée that fell below her thighs, just above her knees and nothing underneath. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous and enticing to his hungry eyes as she smiled seductively at him.

“I couldn’t sleep… I hope you don’t mind Harold. I thought maybe if I tried in here with you?” She walked towards him slowly.

“No…of course I don’t mind,” he answered, swallowing back the sudden hoarseness in his voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sex and a little angst!

“It’s just that I couldn’t seem to stop thinking about… well everything.” She stated and stood in front of him.

He looked up at her, his mouth went dry as he practically felt the heat coming off her luscious body.

“Yes well, there’s nothing for you to be concerned with Caroline. We’ll make sure nothing happens to you and once we get everything figured out and taken care of we will have you back to your normal life in no time.” His eyes roamed over her face, locking onto her eyes. “I will take care of you.” He restated resolutely.

She smiled down at him and caressed his cheek. “I have no doubt that you will Harold.” She leaned over and kissed him. He stood up and pulled her closer to embrace her fully, reassuringly. 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, “You should get some sleep Miss Turing. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be an eventful day, you’ll no doubt need your rest.” 

She smiled at him, genuinely touched by his concern. “I think if that’s the case, we’ll both need our rest wouldn’t you say?”

“I’ve had some already and there are some things I need to look into, please lay down and sleep, I’ll be right here at the desk.” He took her by the hand and led her to the bed.

She looked at him dolefully.

“I won’t leave you Caroline… I promise.” 

“Will you just lay with me Harold... just until I fall to sleep?” She asked expectantly. “I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“If only I could make that same promise there would be no issue.” He grinned playfully.

She smiled at him seductively and got on the bed and moved to the center. She patted the space next to her.

“I’m not asking you to.” She smiled impishly.

He stood there looking at her for a moment and then decided that it wouldn’t hurt anything if he indulged himself some more. It’s not as if Caroline didn’t want it just as much as he did and the computer would alert him if Root contacted him again. 

He smiled and started to remove his shirt. “So here we are again.” He couldn’t believe that his body was becoming interested all over again but the evidence was growing by the minute.

“Have you some magical powers that I’m unaware of Miss Turing?”

She chuckled, “I could ask you the same Mister Finch. I have never in my life wanted to be with someone as much as you. Sex with every other man I’ve ever been with was mediocre at best. You are a master and I want nothing more than to be your apprentice.” 

“I’m willing to teach you everything I know Miss Turing… happily.” He grinned mischievously.

He finished removing his clothes, draping everything over a chair. He found that having her eyes wandering over his body didn’t bother him in the least, he actually found it quite erotic. Her smile and pleasing gestures made his cock begin to thicken in earnest. 

Her tongue ran over her lips as she took in the impressive size of him. His torso was enticing to her, she had always been fond of letting her hands roam through a man’s chest hair and Harold had an abundance of it. She was becoming aroused and she was sure that he could tell. It excited her that he was so eager to please her and she was anxious to feel his expert techniques shown to her once again.

He sat on the edge of the bed facing her, he looked at her with desire clearly evident in his expression.

“Do you think a little bit of affection will help you to sleep?” He asked playfully.

“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt anything.” She stroked the space next to her, inviting him to join her.

He smiled and moved closer to her. “You look ravishing Caroline... simply enchanting.” 

He moved next to her and leaned in to kiss her softly. He brought his hand to her cheek and guided her lips to his again and kissed her languidly. He sat up further on the bed and moved to straddle her hips, looking into her eyes all the while.

She smiled in expectation as he closed in on her lips again, gently seeking entrance into her mouth. She complied and allowed him entry eagerly, matching his enthusiasm. 

She sighed into his mouth as his hands began traveling up her body until he found her breasts and he fondled them proficiently. 

“Ohh… Harold,” She moaned as he continued his mission of pleasuring her. She could feel his erection pressing above her lower abdomen as he leaned over her. He was firm and hot as he continued to kiss her fervently. She loved the way he kissed, she could kiss him for hours but right now she wanted more.

He sensed her eagerness and pulled away. He caressed her breasts then leaned in to mouth at them through the sheer fabric of her negligee. 

“Mmm…” She sighed wantonly and ran her fingers through his hair. He sat up and lifted the sexy garment over her head then leaned in for another sweet kiss.

“You’re so beautiful… he whispered in her ear sending chills through her.

He sat up again and looked at her face, travelling down to her breasts, and he smiled with inordinate pleasure.

“I don’t wish to examine the why or how’s of the situation too closely Caroline. I’m just still in awe of the fact that we’re both so attracted to one another… it boggles the mind.” He couldn’t fathom that such a lovely and young woman could be attracted to a man so much older than she was. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t consider himself to be anything more than average in the looks department.

“You’re right Harold, let’s not examine it.” She leaned up and pulled him closer to kiss him and wrapped her hand around his hard cock.

He was taken off guard and gasped in shock and pleasure at the feeling of her soft warm fingers encircling him.

 

“Ohhh... that feels wonderful.” He kissed and nipped along her neck and collar bone while she sighed and continued to touch and stroke him slowly between their bodies.

His hip began to protest the angle of his legs and he reluctantly put an end to their current interactions.

“I’m sorry my dear but we have to find another position, I’m afraid that my body isn’t what it once was.” He was slightly embarrassed by the confession.

“It’s quite alright, I’m sure we can find another that will be equally enjoyable. The last thing I want to see happen is a repeat of earlier.” She grinned and laid back as he pulled his leg over to one side of her body.

“Yes, I agree… I have another idea…” He turned himself around and sat up against the headboard pulling pillows over and around himself, supporting his back. “Please join me.” He grinned and watched her raptly as she removed her panties and he guided her to straddle his hips. She was pliable under his tutelage and moved intently then lowered herself carefully onto his firm, thick erection.

She was already sufficiently wet with her own lubrication and as she sunk down she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being filled by him.

She heard his voice hitch and she opened her eyes to find that his had closed, concentrating on the pleasure he was receiving from the heat and tightness inside her.

It made everything else, every stray thought about what she had heard him say earlier, fall by the wayside. In this moment she had to believe that he would not abandon her after all was said and done. No, in this moment she knew that he would always be there for her. She would forget what she had heard and focus on what was to come.

He smiled and opened his eyes when she was fully seated. She looked at him and leaned in to kiss him ardently. She was filled with desire and need as he brought one hand up from her hips to caress and tease her breasts. They enjoyed each other’s mouths, the hot wet jousting of tongues was thrilling to them both and fanned the flames of their passion. The sounds of pleasure they made intensified the heat in their bodies.

She pulled away from him and began to move herself on top of him slowly. He moved both hands back to her hips and looked deeply into her eyes as she rocked herself over his cock in measured strokes. She had control of the moment and relished the lust building in his eyes.

“You’re so hard Harry… I love to feel you deep inside me.” 

He smiled at that and began to take deep breaths as she began to pick up her pace. His eyes closed as she moved faster and his breathing grew more ragged as he tried to hold on to his self-control, wanting to draw out their mutual pleasure for as long as he could. He opened his eyes and stilled her hips from their movements.

“Please let me taste you again before I come.” He whispered breathlessly.

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips quickly before she dismounted and rolled over onto her back.

“Alright but I would like the same from you.” She teased.

“I promise.” He raised his hand in affirmation then positioned himself next to her. “But first let me take a sampling of your lovely breasts… may I?” He grinned.

She smiled and nodded and he lowered his mouth to make a trail of hot kisses along her shoulder to her collarbone and down to her nipple.

She moaned when his tongue licked and his mouth closed over one and then the other in turn, sucking and encircling each nipple in equal measure while his hand moved down her firm belly and below. 

He moved his fingers over her clit, eliciting a gasp of intense pleasure from her lips as he made his way inside her with two of his dexterous fingers.

She moaned and gasped as she stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair as he continued his expert technique on her willing body.

“Oh my god Harry…! Where have you been all my life?” She giggled and felt him smile around a nipple.

He sat up enough to look at her and brought his hand up from below and put his index finger into his mouth and sucked the wetness from it. “You taste wonderful.” He grinned.

She smiled in erotic pleasure and he kissed her briefly before moving himself between her legs.

She watched him with affection as he started to go down on her.

 

“Ohhh!” He licked up between her labia to her clit in one long continuous stroke of his tongue and she almost came right then.

She looked down and watched the smug expression on his face turn to concentration as he licked inside her. She gasped and panted as he took his time, enjoying the sounds she made from above.

Then he put all of his effort and attention into laving and sucking her clit and she very nearly lost it again. 

She threw her head back into the pillow and orgasmed suddenly, nearly crushing him with her thighs as her body convulsed in ecstasy.

“Ohhh... Harold!” she keened as he licked into her again, lapping at her wetness with immense satisfaction.

He finally stopped when she pulled weakly at his forearm, gasping and moaning, inviting him up between her legs.

“I love to pleasure you with my mouth Caroline.” He laid halfway over her while she came down a little from her orgasm. She was breathing raggedly, trying to catch her breath. He could feel the tiny aftershocks of her momentous release and felt extremely gratified that he could give her such pleasure.

“Let me now Harold.” She pushed him over gently so that he was now laying supine and she ran her hands over his cheek then down to his shoulders and to his chest.

“I love a hairy man.” She smiled and ran her fingers through the surprisingly soft hair over his pectorals and then his nipples, teasing them to hardness.

“Mmm… have your way with me, I’ll put up no resistance,” he teased.

“Very well.” She threw her leg over to now straddle him again but did not take him inside her. 

She lingered just below his groin. She kept her weight off of his hips and ran her tongue over his nipples. He inhaled and enjoyed the heat from her wet mouth as she sucked them both in turn.

She ran her hand down and over him, taking him in hand and teased him with a few strokes. He moaned in pleasure as she ran her thumb over the leaking head, spreading beads of pre-come around the tip then moved down quickly to take him into her mouth.

He gasped at the suddenness of the move, his body reflexively jerked and quaked from the immense spike of pleasure that assaulted it.

“Ohhh… that feels so good.” He closed his eyes and basked in the sensation of her hot wet mouth going down on him again and again. He placed his hands on her head lightly as she sucked and teased the slit of his cock with her tongue.

He could feel his impending release. “Come here now.” He hesitantly encouraged her to stop and she complied and moved up and over him and kissed him passionately.

“Mmm…” he sighed into her mouth as she aggressively pushed her tongue inside his.

“Ride me, Caroline…” He begged.

“But your injuries?” She questioned him concerned.

“It’s alright for now… the endorphins have made me almost numb from the pleasure you’re giving me.” He grinned and she smiled back and sat up and over him, impaling herself wantonly with his stiff cock.

“Ohh…” Harold was so close to coming now he had to use all of his self-control to hold out and last long enough to make her come again.

“Oh, Harold…!” She gasped as she rocked and pistoned her hips almost frantically, wanting to make him orgasm quickly so she wouldn’t worry about whether he was pushing himself on her account or not. She was so close now too, the thought of him being hurt was distracting.

He looked at the expression of drive and determination on her face and knew what she was thinking. It made him upset that she would bother to worry about him. 

He sat up, ignoring the stab in his neck and hip and moved to change positions. He was now above her with his hands on either side of her shoulders as he thrust into her almost violently attempting to initiate her release. 

The irritation that he felt at his bodies limitations propelled him into the stupid act of trying to prove his virility. Not to her but to himself. 

He gasped in earnest for breath as he tried desperately to ignore the pain that was increasing by the second and he continued to fuck into her with abandon. 

She was suddenly afraid for him as she watched his expression above her change into reckless resolve and disregard for himself in his misguided goal to pleasure her again before he found his own release.

Sweat was now dripping down the sides of his face as he sought to make her come again and only then to find his own release. He used all of his strength to get through the pain that was now almost unbearable, he slowed his thrusts and moved his hand between their joined bodies and found and manipulated her clit.

“Ohhhh… Harold!’” She cried as he worked his magical fingers again and she orgasmed in ecstasy, clutching him closely to her.

He clenched his teeth and came almost in unison, silently weeping into her neck as his body shuddered above hers.

The tremors of his release hid his sobbing. The pain that he put himself through mentally as well as physically was too much for him and he gasped and cried quietly while she had no idea of his torment. 

He couldn’t let her know of his personal feelings of inadequacy and he didn’t want to be pitied for the pain he has to endure every day of his life either.

He quieted himself and rolled off of her; kissing her shoulder, breathing heavily while she got her own breathing back under control. 

“How are you?” She asked and turned to face him smiling.

He smiled back unconvincingly in return. “I’m great,” he lied. He felt the pain increasing as the adrenaline began to leave his body but tried to minimize it.

“You’re lying Harold, I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth.” She was concerned, she saw the look in his eyes as he moved above her. She could tell he had pushed himself much farther than he should have in the heat of passion. She didn’t know how to handle the situation at the time so she didn’t try to stop him. She was now sorry that she hadn’t.

“I’ll be ok, I just need a little time that’s all.” He smiled and turned away. He hid a wince as pain shot through his hip and lower back. 

“God damn it!” He thought to himself, “I can’t let her see me like this!” He pushed himself to sit up with his back to her and limped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She laid on the bed then sat up to pull the comforter over herself and closed her eyes. “He’s so damn stubborn!” She thought to herself. “He’s been alone for too long. He can’t accept that someone else may want to help him with his troubles. He can’t even let his partner see that he’s not perfect!”

She would help him with it, she would help him whether he wanted it or not. She would talk to John and they would figure something out between the two of them, even if it killed him.


End file.
